The Ace of Diamonds
by inzombiaaaac
Summary: *Any recognisable characters are not mine.* The Queen of Diamond's most precious belonging is stolen. She sends her Ace after the pirate who took it. Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook is the thief. He no longer has it, but decides it is "good form" to be helpful.
1. Chapter One

She crouched behind three large wooden crates, one stacked on the others. She leaned her back against it, fixing the black wig on her head. She slowly edged around the crates and took a peek at the piers. Lines and lines of ships were bobbing up and down with the waves lapping against the harbour. She ran her tongue along her lips, salty from the sea air.

One ship with mighty sails had caught her eye. The Jolly Roger. She watched as women crowded around the docks, waiting for the pirate crew to step foot onto the land. She'd probably have more luck getting onto the boat dressed as a woman, but she couldn't let Hook recognise her. She had crossed paths with him a good few times. Each time leaving on bad terms.

The first, she happened upon the Jolly Roger by accident. The ship was loaded to the brim with gold and foreign treasures. Killian Jones had caught her red handed. If it were not for the lovely lady at his side he could have done something horrible. She claimed she never meant to board his ship, which was the honest truth. So, she walked, unharmed but also without a grain of gold for her family.

The second time she wasn't so lucky. Her family were starving and her kingdom was falling. This time the captain was equipped with a shiny new hook, hence the name, Captain Hook. She was desperate. She needed money. She needed food. Her and a couple other bandits attacked the ship. Hook recognised her and completely lost it. She left with her right eye rolling on the deck, thanks to that nasty hook. Even now, when she saw it glimmer in the sunlight it sent shivers down her spine. This time, she was here for revenge, sweet revenge. She was determined to hop onto that ship and kill Hook while he slept. This time she had a plan.

She felt her corset dig into and pinch her skin. She had hidden her cherry red hair under a hideous wiry wig. She fixed the patch over her eye. She feared Hook would see the large scar running from her hairline down to her ear. She was dressed like a man, hoping her feminine face would pass as one of a young boy.

She never wanted to see Hook again. Queen Rachel had asked her to do this. Hook and his crew had pillaged a town, stealing one of the queen's most beloved jewels. Rachel had many jewels. A mountain of stones of every shape and color. No one understood why she was so upset.

Apparently this radiant stone was a diamond, the first her husband had given to her. She was driven mad with grief when she found out a bunch of unhygienic pirates got their filthy paws on it. The king was ill, he couldn't do anything about it. She called on everyone in the land of Almaz to find the precious diamond. Once people figured out it was the crew of the Jolly Roger, they backed out, refusing to take them on. So, Rachel called on her Ace of Diamonds.

The scent of fresh fish filled her nostrils, the hustle and bustle of the busy port in her ears along with the hammering of her heart.

"Move it, boy!" a sailor grunted, picking up one of the large wooden crates.

Ace moved away quickly. She stared at the crew as they greeted the ladies. Ace scrunched up her nose as the girls basically through themselves at them. It must be the bad boy thing. Her eye then moved to a group of men standing further back. These were the guys who, like her, wanted to get onto the Jolly Roger. She rubbed her jaw and slunched her shoulders forward. She dragged her feet towards the crowd.

"That them then?" she questioned, hoping her strong Almazarian accent had faded.

"Aye!" one man shouted back.

He drew all of the mucous from the back of his throat and spat on the ground. She fought to keep her dinner down.

"'Tis."

She could already tell this guy was trying too hard.

"They takin' any new comers?" she asked.

"Aye. S'pose. That there capt' be lookin' years for a new swab! A scrawny lad such as yerself would do grand!" another man smirked.

The other men cackled around her.

"Where'd y'buy that eye patch, boy? Y'get it cheap, eh?"

"I was in an accident," she muttered.

"An accident? An accident, fellas!" the man stepped towards her. "Y'ain't never seen an accident young'un. Yer but a mere boy!"

"What would you know of what I have seen and have not seen?" she replied, lifting her chin.

The men around her sniggered, huddling closer to hear.

"Ye'll see me fist goin' for yer face in a minute now if ye don't watch yerself, lad."

"Go for it," she dared him.

The man glanced at his companions, chuckling. He took a sharp intake of breath before swinging a beefy fist towards Ace. Without hesitation, Ace caught it in her own. She held on tightly, and kneed him in the gut. His upper body swung forward, giving her a chance to elbow him in the teeth. She then flipped him onto the ground. That was when she realised that there were more on his side than hers. Four men grabbed a limb each, lifting her off the ground. While the other man lay on the ground one of his friends rolled up his sleeves, preparing to do serious damage.

"What's going on here then?" a sickeningly familiar voice asked.

The four men dropped her. She slammed her back against the ground. Her first thought went straight to her wig. Her hand made sure it was still in place. While the men around her stood at attention the man beside her groaned and begged for the pain to stopped.

"Me arm! She broke me bleedy arm! Oh gods have mercy, the pain!"

"Mr. Smee, shut this man up for heaven's sake. The boy does not cry as much as you!"

There was a brushing of fabric and the man was dragged off the ground. Ace propped herself up on her elbows, winded from the blow. Hook stood above her, holding out his hand. She bit her tongue and grabbed hold of it.

"There's a good lad. Where did you learn to fight?"

She shrugged. Hook ran his fingers across the stubble on his jaw.

"What about that injury, boy?"

"My father's sickle on the farm back home... sir."

"Your father did that to you?"

"No, sir," she replied.

A small smile grew on Hook's lips.

"Aye... Smee, I say we invite this brave lad to drinks with us, what do you say?"

" 'Tis a swell idea. He can fight well for his age."

"Aye. Come, lad. Tell me more of your father's farm," Hook placed his hand on Ace's shoulder and guided her away from the crowd.

Ace swallowed, she knew nothing of farming. She followed behind him, staring at his back. How good it would feel to just do it now, but she needed the diamond. How on earth was she going to subtly find out where it was. Knowing Hook, he probably gave it away in exchange for something else.

They entered a small tavern. Ace's eye immediately began to water from the thick smog of tobacco. There was an awful stench of alcohol and what she hoped wasn't piss. She quietly followed the band of pirates to a table. As soon as they were sitting down, they were calling over waitresses and pulling them onto their laps.

"THE NEW BOY! THE NEW BOY!"

A rather curvy woman was planted on top of Ace's lap. Ace gawped up at the woman as she giggled and waved her hands about.

_By God,_ she thought, _I must be a fine man._

About three others were crowding around her, staring dotingly. One grabbed her cheek, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Tell me, young man, have you ever lay down with a woman?" the one on her lap asked.

"Have I ever? With a? What? OH! Of course! Every man has... uh m'lady?" she responded, flustered.

"Howabout three?"

"Stop, you will kill the poor lad. Be gone and bring us more rum," Hook ordered, waving them away.

He turned to Ace, grinning broadly.

"Well, lad. Looks like I have competition."

"LOOKS LIKE IT!" one pirate bellowed.

He let out a howl of laughter and toppled backwards off his chair. Ace cleared her throat, trying to give some sort of smile.

"Let's get the lad a drink!"

"Aye. So what is your name, young man?" Hook asked.

"Aaron," she blurted.

"What brings ye out here? Away from your father's farm?"

"WOMEN?"

"LAND?"

"ADVENTURE?"

"DRINKS?!"

"Ugh, no. Ye see, uh, 'tis, uh, my mother's birthday. I have no money of my own, I wish to get her jewelry, perhaps a shiny rock of some sort?"

"Ye, gone steal it?"

"I have no other way."

"Aye... Hook! We can get some shiny stones for the boy!"

"Aye. We see many on our journeys to new lands. If you have your sea legs you can accompany us, perhaps?" Hook drawled.

He thumbed his bottom lip, raising a finely shaped brow.

"Would love too and I shall," Ace responded.

"Great. 'Till then, we feast! We leave early morn'!"

During the course of the night, the men sobered up just to get drunk again. Ace was careful not to drink too much. No one of noticed anyway, not even Hook. Hook spent the whole night staring glumly at his half empty glass, forcing a grin whenever someone tried to joke with him. No one dared to try and throw them out. They stayed there all night and when the sun rose they staggered out of the bar and onto the the street singing loud enough to wake the whole town.

Hook and Ace walked at the back, watching them swing out of one another and trip over the cobbled stones. Hook never said a word, neither did Ace. She had her eye set on the sails of the Jolly Roger that just peaked up over the roof tops.

The men let out delighted screeches at the sight of home, some running towards the ship with their arms waving in the air. Ace had to stop herself from joining in as she stepped foot onto the Jolly Roger. She let a small smirk spread across her lips, that was enough. She looked around the deck as the men got to work, still singing songs. They set sail towards who knows where.

She heard a **_whoosh _**whip through the air behind her. Something hard hit the backs of her knees and she fell forward, palms stopping her fall. The singing stopped Dead silence fell. All that was heard were the waves smacking the sides of the boat.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Hook asked with a growl.

The clunking of his boots grew closer as he walked around her. She pushed herself back onto her knees, looking up at him. Her eye glanced at the other crew members, most of them looked stunned apart from Smee.

"Captain? What has the boy done?" one asked.

"Boy? _Boy_?! HA!" Hook grinned as he stepped closer.

She felt the cool steel of the hook slide under her chin and lift it up. His hand came around and grabbed hold of the wig, yanking it off. There were some audible gasps as her cherry red hair bounced over her shoulders.

"You think I could forget you, Ace of Diamonds? Your performance was pathetic, may I say. Not that I expected any different from the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" she sneered. "You are a pirate!"

"A pirate is a thief and you are a thief, are you not?" he mocked.

Ace let her face fall.

"I serve my queen while you serve yourself."

Hook leaned down to Ace. "Good point, love. Your queen is false, upset about a small rock of which she has many duplicates."

"Where is it Hook?"

"I hid it," he grinned, standing up straight again. "What shall we do with her mates?!"

Everyone stared stupidly at the two. Nothing but seagulls and waves replied to Hook's question. He gently ran the tip of his hook down her throat.

"I would, love, but I just had my hook cleaned. WALK THE PLANK!"

Hook grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. He looked around at the men.

"WELL?! What are you waiting for?!" he demanded.

Smee took a nervous step forward, eyeing the girl.

"Cap'n... We don't want the Kingdom of Diamonds after us and well, sir, we _do_ need a swab."

"We will get one in the next town."

"The next town isn't for days, Captain. She could clean the deck, help Cookson and maybe... y'know be good company."

Ace's jaw dropped, eye widened.

"OH, PLEASE! LET ME WALK THE PLANK!" she pleaded with Hook.

Hook slowly turned his gaze back to her, smirking.

"Looks like you have a new job, love. Be sure to tell father on the farm?"


	2. Chapter Two

Ace stared at the mountain of greasy pots in front of her. She heard Smee snigger beside her. Eucrates, better known as Cookson,  
sat on a stool in the corner. He was bent over a bucket peeling some potatoes.

"Cookson! This lass here is going to help ye out."

The portly man grunted in response, not looking up from the potato in his hand. Smee left shortly after, leaving Ace to stand in the  
middle of the kitchen. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. The next place they land she would run. No, she couldn't do  
that either. Rachel asked for the diamond, she sent her here. She needed to get the diamond. She gritted her teeth, digging her  
nails into the palms of her hands. Either she gets the damn rock or she kills Hook.

"Ya gonna stand thar or ya gonna work, lass?" Cookson asked, gruffly.

He raised his thick arm and pointed to the pots. She sighed and shuffled herself over to the sinks. She filled it with freezing water and began scrubbing. She cursed herself. Why hadn't she brought any weapons? There might be some on the ship she could use. She hadn't come down here without a fight, but she was outnumbered in the middle of a vast ocean.

Cookson was quiet, didn't say one word to her. He worked around her, making dinner for the crew. Once she got to the bottom of the pile of the pots she breathed a sigh of relief, but when she turned around she noticed the mess he was creating. Her heart sunk as more pots and pans piled up. He moved across the kitchen to retrieve some kind of utensil. She krept towards the pot on the cooker. She lifted the lid and peered down at the contents. It was thick, a dark brown liquid and it bubbled and made squelching noises.

By God, was it alive?

"Away lass, ye'll scald yar face," Cookson grunted, waving her off.

She didn't bother ask what in the hell it was. She turned back to the cleaning. Hours later, he announced it was dinner. She stared at her wrinkled hands and her stained clothes. She spent the whole day cleaning the same pots over and over. Grumbling under her breath, she helped Cookson carry the "food" to the dining room.

At the head of the long table was a tall velvet dining chair, where Hook sat. He rested his chin on his hand, propped against the  
table. On each side of the table were long narrow wooden benches, every member of the crew sat. They were quieter than the  
previous night, mostly because they were hung over. The corner of Hook's mouth twitched. Ace handed the plates to Cookson before  
Smee ushered her down the room towards Hook. She dug her heels into the ground. She would prefer to sit next to Cookson. He  
didn't talk, especially about himself.

"I believe you look better dressed in drag, love," Hook smirked.

She sat down slowly, biting her tongue. A bowl of mysterious goo was placed in front of her. She crinkled her nose at it. She had eaten plenty of mystery meals, but this is where she drew a line.

"I'm going outside," she grumbled to no one in particular.

She stood up and quickly left the room. She climbed the stairs up to the deck. She strolled over to the side of the ship, leaning over it to look down at the sea. The water reflected the jet black sky and the low yellow moon. It was a calm night. She'd enjoy it more if she wasn't stuck on a boat or maybe if she didn't smell like a sewer. She doubted there were even showers on this floating prison. Ace frowned. She could hear something other than the waves. It sounded like wings. She immediately looked up to see an eagle, soaring around the crow's nest. It swooped down beside her, perching on the side of the ship.

Hook leaned against the door frame that led onto the deck. He twisted his hook, tightening it. He watched as Ace hesitantly moved  
closer to the bird. The eagle lifted its foot to her. She untied something from around its ankle. As soon as she did the eagle spread  
its wings and took off, heading for the crow's nest to rest. Ace opened the tiny scroll and read it.

Hook arched a brow as she slid down to the ground, her hands tugging at her hair. All this for a bloody diamond? He thought it was ridiculous. He didn't even know what diamond she was hollering about earlier. He had seen many. He returned to his crew, who had just finished eating.

"Smee, show the Ace to her bed," he ordered.

Smee nodded and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Ace stared blankly at the bunk above her. She felt physically ill. The constant rocking of the ship and the thought of that slop in the  
bowl turned her stomach. Not to mention the note from her queen. She let out a small sigh, trying to find a comfortable postion.  
One of the men was snoring insanely loud. She covered her head with her thin pillow.

She thought of Hook in his own room. She had been in there once, searching for treasure. There was a four poster king sized bed, a seating area, its own bathroom and a freakin' fireplace. She envied it more than ever now. How could a thief have a better life than her? All she ever did was serve the king and queen but she never got such a room. She once got a loaf of bread for assassinating the Ace of Spades. It barely fed her family of nine. She had six brothers, one sister and a sick mother to care for as well as herself.

She thought she landed the jackpot with this job. She had trained for years and came out on top. It angered her, the royal family were rich and never shared one spec of it. Maybe if she found the diamond she would sell it and take her family out of Almaz. She squeezed her eye shut determined to get some sleep.

"Wake up, lass."

Can she not sleep without that annoying accent pestering her in her dreams?

"Ace, you must get up immediately!"

A warm hand grasped her shoulder and shook her.

"Are you under a sleeping spell? I said, wake up!"

She slowly pulled the pillow down from her face, pawing around for her eyepatch. Hook passed it to her and she put it on. He  
grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to sit up.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice groggy.

She swayed slightly, looking around the room. All the beds were empty. Was it morning?

"The Jolly Roger is under attack, Ace."

"What do you want me to do about it?" she grumbled.

"You're a trained soldier, are you not?"

"You want me to fight? On your side? HA!" she shook her head, grinning.

Hook quickly crouched down to her level.

"I think it is in your best interest to do so, they are not as kind as us. Once they get their hands on you... well, you are a fine young  
woman, yes? To dress you as a man again would be a sin," he smirked at her and stood up straight. "They would kill you  
anyway."

Ace sighed, grasping the bed to help her stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, she toppled over. Hook quickly caught her before  
she hit the ground.

"Heavens, love, find your feet!"

"I don't need your help!" she snapped.

"Very well then," he whispered, unwrapping his arm from around her waist.

Her back hit the ground. She hissed at the pain of the floor hitting her bruises from yesterday. She heard his boots move away from her, followed by a clatter of metal.

"Your sword," Hook said, before leaving.

He hurried towards the deck where his crew fought the crew of the Never Land. Their captain, Wilhelm thought it was hilarious to haunt Hook with the blasted ship named after that horrid place. He was soon swinging his sword in all directions, clashing with others. He laughed as he took on two or three at a time, knocking them all out. No one attacked his ship and got away with it.

It was dark, but he knew it would be morning soon and he knew these seas better than anyone else. He heard the blast of canons. Hopefully they would sink the bloody Never Land and be done with it. There were shouts and swears coming from every man. They all began to look the same, the dark blurring their features. It was hard to tell who was on his side.

Suddenly, he found himself cornered. He grinned at the four attackers, holding out his sword, ready to defend himself. One of them lurched forward, knocking him to the ground. Hook's sword flew out of his hand. He felt a heavy weight on his wrist. His hook was useless now. The attacker drew the sword back aiming for Hook's chest. Hook felt panic wash over him as the sword swung down. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the pain. Something hot splattered across his cheek.

He opened one eye to see the man gagging on his own blood. His mouth hung open, gasping for air but just hot blood spilled from it. The other men stood stunned, staring. A blood stained sword was yanked out from the man's gut. He stared down at the gaping wound. Ace kicked him in the back, throwing him onto the ground.

"Good morning, boys," she greeted with a grin.

" 'TIS THE CYCLOPS, SIR!" One man bellowed.

Hook frowned, did these men know this woman too?

"Oh, hush now, you're making me blush," she sneered, approaching him.

He shook his head back and forth before running to the edge of the ship and flinging himself overboard. Ace swung her sword up, stopping it just before the other man's neck.

"How about you get your foot off him, eh?"

He nodded and stepped away from Hook. Hook grinned up at her. His grin faltered when she pointed the blade at him.

"That is the pointy end, love."

"I know how to use a sword, Hook."

"I bet you do," he smirked.

"I'll help you if you give me that diamond."

"Deal," he shrugged.

She hesitated before turning to the two remaining men. One drew his sword but the other chickened out and joined his mate in the water. Ace swung her sword. The man met hers, his eyes wide. He was caught off guard by how quick the woman moved. She moved forward, aiming for his head, chest and even knees. Each time he deflected her. He made the wrong move and she flipped the sword out of his hand. Before he even heard the sword hit the ground, she kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards and over the edge. The air whipped the scream from his lungs as he plunged downwards. Water flew up from the giant splash. Ace turned back to Hook. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What firm grasp you have," he drawled, gazing down at her.

"All the better to choke you with," she hissed, letting go.

"Whatever you are into, love," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eye, walking away from him. He took his time watching her go. He noticed that the fighting had died down. He stepped down onto the main deck, delighted to see that Wilhelm had been captured. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon.

"What shall we do with him, men?!" Hook bellowed.

"WALK THE PLANK!" they screamed back, throwing their fists in the air.

"Aye, walk the plank and sink his ship."

Ace shook her head and left the deck. She went downstairs to the captain's cabin, which was unlocked. She pushed the door open  
and entered the room. It was exactly the same since the last time she was here. The bed was messy, pillows thrown everywhere but  
it looked comfy as ever. There were fading embers in the grand fireplace. She slowly sat down on the leather couch and folded her  
arms. She heard voices overhead and the splash of Wilhelm hitting the water. Two voices got louder and louder until Mr. Smee  
entered, followed by Hook. The both stopped talking and stared at her.

"What are you doing in here?! OUT, OUT!" screamed Smee, turning purple.

"Leave us, Smee," Hook ordered.

Smee looked at him then back to Ace before shuffling out of the room. Hook shut the door after him.

"A little early, don't you think, love?"

"Shut up, Hook, I'm here for the diamond."

"Ah, yes, the beloved diamond. Tell me, Ace, what is in it for you?"

"For me? I'll tell you what's in it for me," she stood up.

Hook made sure she hadn't her sword on her. Thankfully, she didn't. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and slammed it against his chest. He breathed a laugh from the corner of his mouth and took it from her. She went back to the couch and sat down, watching him read.

"This is a death threat to your family," he said, frowning.

"Either I return with the diamond or I don't go back at all. I go back without it and we'll all be murdered, I don't go back and they  
starve. I need that bloody diamond, Hook."

"Yes, I see, but what is in it for me?" he asked, holding the note out for her to take.

She crossed the room and took it.

"I don't kill you right here, right now."

"With what?"

"I have ways, Hook."

"I'm not convinced, love. But because I am in a jolly good mood, I will help you find it."

"What? Help me find it? Where is it, Hook? You stole it! I swear you stole it!"

"I also sold it," he shrugged.

Ace placed her hands on her head.

"FOR WHAT?! A DECADE'S SUPPLY OF EYELINER?!"

"I do recall who I sold it to."

"I hate you so much," she growled.

"I like your passion, Ace. Which reminds me, what is your real name?"

"Call me Ace."

"Aye, but are we not friends now, love? Killian Jones," Hook grinned, holding out his hand.

Ace's lone brown eye dropped to it. She shook her head and stepped away from him.

"At least allow me to give you more appropriate clothing. I am positive I found one of Milah's outfits earlier."

"Who?"

"My love."

"Your... love?"

"Aye, does it surprise you?" he chuckled, approaching the wardrobe.

"No."

"No? You think that I am suitable to be loved?"

"I think you are a fool and love is for fools."

Hook smiled, nodding to himself. He picked up one of Milah's shirts and held it for a moment.

"Where is she?" Ace asked.

His heart grew heavy and sunk into his gut.

"I wouldn't like to wear her garments without her permission."

"Dead."

"Pardon?"

"She died," Hook said, turning to face her.

For the first time since he met her she shied away.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Hook passed her the clothes.

"I don't think she'd mind a beautiful woman such as yourself wear her clothes. You will wear them well."

Ace rolled her eye. "Here I stood, feeling sorry for you."

"Do not pity me, love. I will have my revenge yet."

"Revenge?"

"Aye. The Dark One, took her from me, along with my hand," he said, waving his hook in her face.

She flinched, her chest constricting. Hook slowly lowered his arm.

"You may change in the bathroom... Or here, that would be quite the show."

Ace went straight to the bathroom. Hook smiled to himself, opening a cabinet. He pushed all thoughts of Milah to the back of his  
mind.

"Rum, love?!" he called out.

"No, thank you!"

He shrugged his shoulders and filled a glass for her anyway. He turned when the bathroom door opened. He almost dropped the glass  
seeing her in Milah's clothes. It was a loose white shirt, with a thick belt across her waist and leather pants. She was fiddling with  
the cuffs. Her skin was tanned and her hair fell in waves.

He had been to her land before. Although it was ruled by poverty, disease and oppression they were beautiful people. Each and everyone of them had different shades of red hair. Ranging from bright orange to pale pink. He thought it was strange, but they were baffled by him and his jet black hair. Some of the children even asked to touch it, never seeing hair as dark as his. The adults stayed away as he resembled someone from the suit of Spades. Hook decided that he liked Ace's hair the most, it reminded him of wine. He held out the glass of rum for her to take.

"I said no."

"Go on, love, might help you to lighten up," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

She took the glass and downed it in one gulp.


	3. Chapter Three

"I urge you not to stare at our friend... and do not speak a word," Hook said.

Himself and Ace were walking up the middle of a bustling street of a town near the coast.

"This country seems wealthy," Ace remarked.

She noted how everyone was carrying shopping bags, overflowing with clothes or food. In many of the towns of Almaz, people begged for food or money. There was not one single beggar sitting on the side of the road. No one was dressed in old hand me downs or rags.

"Aye, appearance can be deceiving, love," Hook replied, taking a right down a dark alleyway.

This was more like home. Three men looked up from the ground, their arms outstretched for anything at all. Money, food, a helping hand, anything. The alley was damp and narrow. Ace didn't like having to step over some of the sleeping bodies. That's if they actually were asleep.

"Remember what I said," Hook warned as they entered a small market place.

He led the way over to an empty stall. Ace frowned. Behind the wooden stall was a small open shed. On the walls were scarves of every color and design, there were shelves of jewelry, bags of grain on the ground and one lone pig chewing on the spilled grain.

"The owner of the stall wouldn't be happy to see that beast eating his crop," Ace said to Hook.

Hook's face fell and he let out a sigh.

"That's Mr. Varkin, to you, Almazarian," the pig grunted.

Ace was stunned into silence. Her jaw hung open, she had never heard of a talking pig before. Mr. Varkin turned to face his customers. He wobbled as he approached the stall. His trotters clicking as he walked. He stood up on his hind legs, leaning against the counter.

"And I'm the beast? You are the strangest customer I've seen all week. That'd be sayin' somethin'."

"I uh, I.. sorry," Ace stuttered.

She tried not to gag at the slobber dripping from his mouth. Hook pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Varkin's chin.

"Thanks Hook. You have to warn me when you bring exotic women! I would've cleaned up the place a little. Maybe put on some clothes," he chuckled.

He then turned back to Ace. "I get to do everything naked and no one suspects a thing."

Ace just stared back at him, not believing her one good eye.

"You talk too much, Varkin," Hook grinning.

"My speech is the only thing that stops me from becoming breakfast," he sighed. "What can I do for ya, Hook?"

"I'm here about the diamond I sold to you a week ago. I would like to buy it back."

Varkin's eyes gleamed. "Ah, yes. What a beautiful rock it was. Sadly, I no longer have it but I have many others!"

He turned away and started shuffling back into the shop. Ace turned to Hook giving him a furious glare. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Varkin, it is very important we find this. I may lose my remaining hand," Hook called out.

Varkin trotted back. He looked up at Ace.

"I see. Well, the thing is, I don't know where it is."

Ace slammed her fist down on the counter top. Both of them jumped and she received weary looks from passersby.

"Listen here, pig, I need that damned diamond so you better _remember_ who you gave it to!"

Hook grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her away from the counter.

"Calm, Ace. I am sure he was just about to tell us."

"I don't think I will tell you now. That was very rude."

"Do you have piglets, Varkin?" Ace asked.

"Yes... if this is some sort of guilt trip because your children are in danger then you're not getting anywhere," Varkin snorted.

"No, I'm gonna find your piglets and I'm going to cut out their tongues. You hear me?"

Varkin stared at her momentarily before sighing.

"Their was a raid here yesterday. Some soldiers came and took almost everything."

"Whose soldiers?" Hook questioned.

"The were dark skinned, dressed in black armour. With wooden bats and spikes on the end."

"Sounds like they were Club soldiers," Ace murmured.

"They live far north, correct?" Hook asked.

"Yes," Ace frowned. "It's odd. They are peaceful people, I don't understand why they would come all this way to ransack a small market..."

"They took the diamond?" Hook asked.

"They did."

"Well, we know our next stop, love," Hook smiled, turning away.

"Would you like some grain for your journey, Hook? I'm trying to rebuild my stocks!" Varkin called after him.

"Aye, I will send Cookson up later!"

"Why don't you just get it now?" Ace frowned.

Varkin grinned, revealing sharp, rotten yellow teeth.

"Do you wish to carry it, Ace?"

Ace shrugged. "I will."

"Very well then," Hook sighed, digging around his long coat pocket.

He paid Varkin and Ace went around to grab a bag of grain. She followed Hook out of the market place, thanking Varkin. She threw the bag of grain onto her shoulders.

"I did not want that," Hook muttered, stepping over the people in the alleyway.

"Why not?"

"Do you believe Cookson can work with something as complex as that?"

"I did see the man's cooking... but I know what to do with it."

"Do not take his place or you will never be fed on board my ship again. He is easily offended."

"Oh."

They made their way back down towards the harbour. One of the pirates took the bag off of her and loaded it onto the ship.

"There is blood on my deck, swab!" Hook yelled.

Ace started walking towards the dormitory.

"SWAB!" Hook bellowed.

Ace stopped in her tracks to see what the commotion was. It was then when she remembered _she_ was the swab.

"Oh," she said, lamely.

Hook strode over to her.

"If you want that diamond, you pull your weight," he glowered, his warm breath on her face. "This is not a cruise, love. On your knees and clean my deck."

He stepped back once she nodded. She watched him stroll up to the ship's wheel.

"We sail north, mates! To Palicardria!"

She went to find a bucket of water just as the sails unfolded.

* * *

Ace found herself staring at the bunk above her again. She was so sick of tracing the same patterns in the wood over and over. She was tired but Starkey continued to snore loudly. She rolled out of her bunk and pulled on one of Milah's jackets. She needed fresh air. She stumbled up to the deck. Hook stood up on the poop deck, hand on the wheel. There were three other crew members strolling about. Ace walked over to the side of the boat and peered over the edge. She knew they were close enough now. There was a sheet of ice over the water which broke apart from the boat passing through. She folded her arms and rested her chin on them, watching the ice flake away.

"Couldn't sleep, love?" Hook asked, coming over.

"No," she replied, quietly.

"We will be there soon," he told her, tightening his hook.

"LAND HO!" one pirate yelled.

Hook placed a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Come look," he led her up to the forecastle deck, at the front of the ship.

He pointed up to the sky. She had seen it before but every time it took her breath away. Against the black sky were beautiful wavering lights of every color. It lit up the sky and reflected against the snow below.

"Aurora Boreas," Hook said, grinning. "The best in the world, may I say. Perfect time of the year for it too."

Ace nodded, lowering her gaze to the town resting beside the sea. The capital was inland, she would be glad to get away from the sea. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"Best we land, not to make them weary of a pirate ship sitting on their shores. Wake Gentleman Starkey, Cecco, and prepare one of the boats," Hook marched off, shouting more orders.

Soon he, Ace, Starkey and Cecco sat in the boat as it was lowered into the water. Cecco and Starkey grabbed the oars and began rowing the small boat to shore. Ace heard her teeth chatter over the gush of water against the oars and the crackle of ice. She subconsciously leaned towards Hook, watching the blue and purple lights flicker overhead. She was used to warm weather, often humid at times.

"Captain, the lass is freezing," Starkey pointed out.

Hook tore his eyes away from the land and down to her. He rummaged around under his seat and pulled out a heavy blanket. He threw it around her shoulders.

"There you go, love," he said, rubbing her back trying to heat her up. "Won't be long now."

She eventually dozed off, leaning against his shoulder.

"All this for a diamond," Cecco snapped, shuddering from the cold.

"The lass' family is in danger," Starkey reasoned.

" 'Tis good form," Hook agreed.

They reached the port by dawn. Knights marched forwards. Hook gently woke Ace up, eyeing the approaching armoured men. Their armour was black and silver, their helmets covered their face and had tall antlers at the top.

"What business do you have here?" one asked, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"I wish to speak with the Ace of Clubs," Ace said, sitting up straight.

The two knights looked at one another.

"You may enter our kingdom. Your crew may rest in this town. They cannot pass through the gate," one soldier said.

He reached down and held out a gloved hand. Ace took it and they pulled her up onto the pier. Hook, Cecco and Starkey climbed up also.

"There are many accommodations for you to stay in-"

"Hold on. I'm accompanying Ace," Hook butted in.

The two soldiers looked at one another.

"We will speak to the gatekeeper."

"Aye, you will."

"Let's bring you to the village people and get you something warmer to wear."

They followed the two knights off of the pier. Hook wondered how hard it must be to walk in such heavy suits of armour. If they were peaceful people like Ace told him, why the armour, the gigantic spiked clubs and the tall stone wall? Once they reached the small village just beside the pier, a crowd of people came out. They were all smiling and happy to see them. They dressed white, black, brown and grey fur coats, with feathers and braids in their hair. Silver tattoos shone against their dark skin. One woman approached Hook with a necklace made of seashells.

"This banishes any curse of Poseidon," she smiled.

Hook looked down at the necklace, it was cold against his chest and oddly heavy. On the inside were purple crystals. He grinned to himself, it was probably worth a woman turned to Ace and looked her up and down.

"Fair lady, you will freeze if you venture any further, come come."

Her accent was thick and strange, they could just barely make out what she was saying. She led Hook and Ace into the village. The rooftops of all the houses were covered in snow which sparkled from the orange sun beyond the horizon. The slush beneath their feet was a pinkish colour from the red clay beneath it. Orange, yellow and red leaves on the trees that lined the streets. The small crowd followed them up the hill towards the woman's house. The door frames were decorated in different kinds of seashells in every shape and colour. She opened the door and let them through. Her home was open plan and was decorated with fur rugs and flowers in glass vases. The tiles on the floor were see through. Ace looked down to see a sea lion swimming underneath the house. The thought of falling through the floor frightened her.

"I best feed him," the woman sighed.

She looked up to see the upstairs landing run around the the square room. Each corner had a spiral staircase with icicles hanging from the steps. The room had nothing but cold colors in it. The flowers were white, the rugs were white, the floor gave off a shimmering blue effect and the kitchen was made of steel.

"Are all houses similar this one?" Hook questioned.

"Yessir, but coastal villages get the downstairs aquarium," she grinned, shrugging off her white fur coat.

To Ace's surprise, she was wearing a short dress. It was a burst of glistening gold, immediately lighting up the room. Ace gawped at the woman as she put gold triangular earings on. She tugged her hair over her shoulders and turned back to the two. She caught them staring and grinned.

"Do you like it?" she asked, giving them a twirl.

Ace noted the fluffy boots on her feet. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course it's not REAL gold, but a girl can make believe."

"Are you not cold?"

"Cold? No, sweetheart! The coats keep you nice and toasty all day," she grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Òir."

She held out her hand for Ace to take.

"Ace of Diamonds."

"Pleasure, and this fair gentlemen?"

"Killian Jones," Hook smirked, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled politely back at him.

"Welcome to my village, DiamondAce and Jones. I presume you'll be heading towards the city?"

"Aye, we're looking for a diamond."

"A proposal? We have many crystals that would be more memorable."

"We're not engaged," Ace said, quickly.

Hook raised his brow at her.

"Excuse my fiancé., she's shy about the whole thing," he said, waving his hand.

Ace scowled at him. He gave her a quick wink.

"But this diamond is very precious, it comes from Almaz, you see."

Òir swiveled her golden eyes between the two.

"I understand. I will get you a coat for your journey, hand me that blanket."

Ace reluctantly took her blanket off and handed it to her. Òir quickly folded it up and placed it on the table.

"Take a seat, Hook, while I find something for your fiancé.."

Ace clenched her jaw and followed Òir to the stairs. She heard Hook chuckle under his breath. She carefully walked up the glass staircase, trying not to make the icicles shake. Hook strolled around the home. He wanted to take some of the ornaments but decided against it. He heard the sounded of splashing of water and turned away from the statuettes. A sea lion appeared from the kitchen area, its fins slapping against the hard ground.

Hook frowned and looked around. Should that creature really be in here?

It moved towards him, barking now. Hook raised his brow at the slow animal. Òir started yelling down the stairs in a language he couldn't understand. The seal stopped barking and rolled over on his back. Hook stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do. He strolled over to the animal and rubbed its stomach. It flicked its tail back and forth happily. Òir hurried down the stairs, continuing to mutter in her native language. She grabbed a bowl from the press and emptied a tin of fish into it, placing it on the ground. The seal flipped onto its stomach and hopped over to the bowl. Òir leaned against the banister, looking up the stairs.

"Ooh! She's ready, come and gaze upon your beautiful wife to be!"

Hook grinned at Òir but his face instantly fell when he saw Ace. She wore a white dress which clung to her body. It had long lacy sleeves cut off at the shoulders. It stopped mid-thigh in length.

"Everyone will know you are to be wed. Now every man in the land won't even look upon her! Or they will try not to," Òir joked, nudging Hook with her elbow.

He nodded, not able to find words.

"Beautiful is she, yes?"

"Astonishing," he murmured.

She wore a slight scowl on her face but it didn't give the desired affect. Hook didn't stop his eyes from roaming. Somehow the fur boots went well with the dress. Ace folded her arms, feeling uncomfortable.

"Come come, your carriage will be arriving shortly!" Òir said, from the window.

She opened the door, holding up a white fur coat.

"Does Hoo-Killian not acquire one?" Ace asked.

"His leather will keep him warm and your climate is much hotter than ours," she said stepping outside.

"Ladies first," Hook smirked.

Ace rolled her eye and walked ahead of him. He quickly let his eyes drop before she pulled on the coat. Ace was baffled by the crowds of people standing outside Òir house.

"We rarely meet visitors," Òir explained, seeing her face.

Ace nodded.

The crowd parted for them to pass through. Hook kept his hook closely to him so he didn't accidentally scratch anyone. They looked down the street to see a black sled carriage pulled by four reindeer. There was no driver sitting at the front. The carriage pulled up beside them. Ace walked up to the reindeer and stroked its forehead.

"I wish we had these back home," she commented.

She smoothed the soft fur between its eyes and it nuzzled its nose into her neck.

"Yes, they are magnificent creatures," Òir agreed. "Will you be staying for the light show? How romantic to be wed under them!"

"It would. Alas, my mother would strangle me should I marry without her by my side," Ace said quickly, before Hook could get a word in.

"Darling, we could have two weddings. One for your mother and one for just the two of us," he replied, arching his brow and licking his bottom lip.

"Oh, but sweetheart, we don't have the money," Ace growled at him through gritted teeth.

"We could fund it! We love weddings here in Palicardia!" Òir beamed.

"Splendid," Hook grinned, not taking his eyes off of Ace.

"We couldn't possibly do that," Ace said, glaring at Hook.

"Of course you can! You are our guests! I will send a letter at once!"

Òir opened the door. Hook held out his hand for Ace to take. She barely glanced at it before stepping into the carriage. Hook chuckled. He climbed in after her and the door shut. She folded her arms while he waved at the crowd. They reached the giant gate of the tall stone walls. After a moment of waiting the gates opened. One of the knights from earlier mounted on a reindeer and galloped up to the window. Hook stared vacantly at him. He had taken his helmet off and was talking but Hook couldn't hear a word.

"Roll down the window," Ace grumbled.

Hook looked at the door and found the lever. The window rolled down and the knight leaned in.

"I will be accompanying you to ensure you have a safe journey."

"Pardon me, but my lovely fiancé here told me this was a peaceful land," Hook said.

Ace sighed loudly, covering her face with her hand. The man smiled.

"It is, but we have dark creatures that live in the forest. Oft' wander onto the road."

"Very well then," Hook sighed, rolling up the window.

He watched as the knight galloped ahead of them. The carriage lurched forward and they were off. Hook then turned to the woman beside him. Ace stared straight ahead, out through the window watching the antlers of the racing reindeer. She felt something cool against her thigh. She looked down to see the hook gliding across her skin.

"You should wear more revealing clothes, love. I never realised what exquisite legs you have," Hook grinned, staring at the goose bumps forming on her beige skin.

She snatched his wrist and shoved it away from her.

"Don't touch me with that thing," she hissed.

She covered herself up with her coat and scooched away from him.

"Still bitter, are we? You were trespassing on _my_ ship."

She scowled and turned away from him.

"Oh, don't be like that, love. You still look ravishing."

When she didn't reply, he sighed and looked out his window. He watched the flat snowing fields drift by. Farmers were tending to their frozen crops. Lines and lines of arctic strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and cherries. Soon enough the flat plain became bumpy and they were surrounded by a thick forest. He swore he saw one or two polar bears. He grew bored of the views and turned back to Ace.

"Will you speak with me or shall I be graced with your silence for the rest of this trip?" he drawled.

She didn't respond. Maybe she was asleep. Yes, that must be it. No woman could ever ignore Captain Hook this long. He frowned and pressed his temple against the glass.

"I want to bring my family here," she finally said.

He sat up straight.

"Do my ears deceive me?"

Ace turned to face him. He smiled at her.

"It's so peaceful here. Everyone here is happy. I want them to be happy too."

"Aye, love, 'tis possible."

"But it isn't. You know how difficult it is even to get into Almaz, let alone get out," she sighed, defeated.

"Anything is possible, love."

"I don't believe that, not one bit," she grumbled.

"I will help you get your family out. Stow away on my ship. I will bring you here, if that is what you wish."

"And what will I owe you?"

"Perhaps a kiss?"

Ace scoffed. "I thought we were having a serious discussion."

"The words I speak are sincere, love."

Ace stared at him and grinned. His eyes dropped to her mouth.

"Very well then, Pirate. You get my family up here and I'll give you many," she rolled her eye, smiling.

"Aye. Perchance, may I have a taste? To ensure 'tis worth the effort, of course."

Ace ran her tongue across her lips. He continued to stare, smirking. To his surprise, she leaned closer to him. He was giddy with excitement. He closed his eyes and moved closer to her, heart hammering in his chest. He felt the tip of her nose brush against him. He let his mouth fall open slightly. The anticipation was almost overpowering, but he was a gentleman.

"No," she breathed.

His eyes shot open as she returned to her side of the carriage. He wiped his thumb across his bottom lip.

"I will wait."

* * *

The carriage slowed down to stop. Ace shook Hook awake. He grunted and sat up. The door opened.

"Apologies, the reindeer need rest and it's getting dark," the knight said, stepping aside for Hook to get out.

Hook turned and held out a hand for Ace to take. This time, she allowed him to help her out. They were standing outside a wooden inn. Hook noted it was the first crossroad he had seen so far. They had traveled in a never ending straight line.

"Òir booked a room for you here, to rest up."

"Thanks, mate," Hook mumbled, yawning.

The knight bowed before leading the reindeer away.

"I like it here," Hook grinned.

He glanced down at Ace who gazed sleepily at him. He pushed the door open and let her in first. A man looked up from the front desk.

"Ah, we've been expecting you!" he grinned.

He held out a key.

"Only one?" Ace frowned.

"Is that a problem?" he questioned, looking at her dress in confusion.

"Not one problem," Hook said, snatching the keys out of his hand. "We had a slight fallout over our invitation font. You know, women."

The man frowned. "Sir, excuse me, but you shouldn't take that tone with your love."

Ace smirked at Hook. "Yeah, honey."

"Pardon, my love."

"Allow me to lead you to the dining area."

They followed the man into a room just off of the lobby. There was one table for two in the middle of the room. They sat down and were told what was on the menu. Several maids came into the room, taking their coats and hanging them on the wall. Hook tried to make eye contact with them but his efforts were ignored. Ace laughed at him, shaking her head.

"You're _engaged _now, Hook."

He turned his eyes back to Ace.

"I guess it does have its downsides then."

"The fault is yours," she shrugged.

He glanced at her collar bones while she moved.

"All this attention without spending a dime," he said to them.

He dragged his eyes along her neck and back to her face.

"We're their guests."

"I am not complaining, lass, 'tis marvelous. They treat a pirate without complaint."

"Don't take advantage of that."

"I have not stolen one thing."

"Goody for you."

"Tell me you have never played the thief, love."

"I've learned from my mistakes," she grumbled.

The door opened and a woman walked in with two plates. She placed them down in front of them and bowed before leaving.

"Sushi," Ace told Hook, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"Sushi? What on the earth..."

"Fish and seaweed, mostly."

"Seaweed?"

"Yes, other things too, just try it. It's good."

He hesitantly to one up and took a bite.

"Well?" she asked, while he chewed animatedly.

"'Tis good!"

"Uh huh."

"And what is this?"

"Green tea."

"Will I be drunk?"

"No..."

"Aye."

When she wasn't looking, he quickly emptied his flask of rum into the cup. Ace felt full after the first course. That was the most she had eaten in years. It was followed by a large savoury venison with sweet gravy and mash. The desert was ice cream and all sorts of berries covered in sprinkles and chocolate syrup. She couldn't finish either, one reason being her stomach was too small, the other was she felt guilty eating while her people starved at home. She ended up giving most of it to Hook who devoured it all.

"May I have the keys?" she asked, standing up.

He held them up on his hook. She stared at uncomfortably before sliding the ring off it.

"I'll follow later, love, be sure to be presentable. Or not, whichever."

Ace rolled her eye and made her way back into the lobby and up the timber staircase. She walked into her room, groaning at the rose petals on the white duvet. She went to the wardrobe and got changed in the bathroom. She heard a howl of laughter coming from the bedroom. Ace frowned and walked out.

"Did you like the flow- CHAMPAGNE!"

"Are you not drunk enough?"

"I am, but you are not. Glad you kept those legs out, love," Hook grinned.

He jabbed his hook into the cork and yanked it out with a **_pop._** He laughed as it bubbled over and spilled onto the floor.

"Have a glass with me, I know you want to."

Ace sighed and unfolded her arms, taking the champagne flute off of him. He filled the glass up then brought the bottle to his lips.

"To our marriage," he grinned down at her, pulling her closer by the waist.

She placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You are an idiot, Hook."

"Call me Killian, sweetheart. We're friends now, right? Tell me your name."

"Ace," she smirked, pushing away from him. He grabbed her hand and tugged her back.

"Pleasure," he purred. "Let's dance."

"Let's what?"

"DANCE!" he laughed.

He took her glass and put it down. It was empty anyway, from being slopped around the room. He spun her around several times before he fell backwards onto the bed, laughing harder then before.

"Are you well?" Ace asked, concerned.

"Fan-bloody-tastic, love!"

He sat up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the bed.

"Hook!" she squealed, slapping his chest.

He threw his head back, howling with laughter.

"By God, you are drunk."

"By rum, you mean. The gods had nothing to do with it!" he grasped her tightly to him. "You're barely struggling, love."

"You will fall asleep soon enough."

"Trust me, not with a beautiful woman laying on me!"

Ace scoffed, rolling her eye.

"Do you not believe me? I make you feel like a-"

"Stop."

He moved his hook up to her forehead. She froze, her grip on his shirt tightening. He glanced down swiftly at her clenched fists, licking his lips. He moved her hair out of her face, taking a better look at the patch covering her eye.

"I am sorry, love. Had I known the circumstances I would've let you have the whole ship."

Ace traced every feature on his handsome face, trying to find the lie concealed behind it.

"Really?"

"Of course... Now... about that taste."

Ace groaned and broke free from his arms.

"I thought you were serious!"

"My words are true, m'lady, but I cannot deny myself of those lips any longer!"

"Then I'll deny you," she muttered, climbing under the warm covers of the bed.

Hook curled the corner of his lips up.

"Very well, but don't hesitate for too long."


	4. Chapter Four

Ace woke up the next morning, sun streaming through the window. She smiled to herself in her cozy bed and snuggled into- she immediately jumped away. Hook lay beside her on his back, snoring softly. She quickly fixed her eyepatch, turning away from him. She rested her head on a fluffy pillow. She tugged the duvet away from Hook, who had hogged it all. He started to stir. She sighed and pretended to be asleep.

"Morning, love," Hook greeted, his voice husky from sleep.

Ace pressed her lips together to stop herself from replying. She felt the bed sink under his weight as he scooted closer. He placed his hand above her knee and slowly slid it upwards. She forced herself not to smile at the warmth.

"I know you're awake," he whispered in her ear.

She took his hand and pushed it away from her.

"I should have left you to enjoy my touch in peace," he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Ace slowly turned to face him. She took a quick glance at his bare chest.

"Are you naked?"

"T'is only a taste."

Ace groaned and climbed out of bed. She discovered a new dress waiting for her. It was identical to the other, except deep blue.

"Pass my hook, love," Hook yawned.

She tossed it onto the bed, heading towards the bathroom to change. Hook got up and began to dress himself. He swiftly buckled the belt of his pants, one handed. Ace re-entered the room, brushing the tangles from her hair. Hook paused to watch her bend down to put her boots on. He tilted his head to the side, smirking.

"Stop," she said.

"Hey, you saw plenty of me. At least repay your debt."

She straightened up and glared at him. "I don't have time for this."

"There's always time for flirtations, love."

"Maybe you have time, but I don't. Put on your shirt or I'm leaving without you."

"Mmm, I just love it when you take control like that," he purred, picking up his shirt.

"Give me strength," Ace muttered, opening the door.

They went down and had a quick breakfast, blueberry juice (diluted with rum) and pancakes. The knight greeted them when the were handed their coats. They climbed into the carriage and settled for another long journey.

"Should be there by early evening," Ace said aloud.

"We could pass the time you know," Hook suggested, brow raised.

"How?" Ace sighed, folding her arms.

She waited for the sexual suggestions to spill from Hook's mouth. He turned to face the window, peering out.

"How about... I spy?"

"Was that a joke?"

He suddenly froze and faced her slowly, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"I-uh, no- I forgot- I'm- Apologies-"

Ace laughed at his expression. He stared at her, then grinned.

"I believed I offended you!"

She shook her head, still giggling.

"You should laugh more often. T'is music to my ears, love."

"You should pull faces like that more," she grinned.

They pointed out things to one another for the rest of the journey.

"I see a giant mountain," Ace said, getting tired of the game.

"Oh, aye," he responded, equally fed up.

They sat up, looking through the front window. To their surprise the road let straight towards the mountain.

"Uhm, are we going to slow?" Ace asked.

She was becoming more and more anxious as they neared the rising mountain. It towered over them, coated in thick snow. Hook's hand went towards the door. He grabbed hold of the handle and tried to open it.

" It's locked," he announced.

They were speeding up, the sound of the reindeer's hooves striking the icy ground reached their ears. They tossed their heads against their reins. They bowed their heads, galloping towards the hard earth. Ace grabbed hold of Hook's hand, squeezing her eye shut.

She felt the mountain come towards her at a frightening pace and they were surrounded by darkness. Yet, she felt no pain.

She slowly opened her eye to look around. Overhead, lanterns lit up just as the first knight reached them. They turned around to see them go off again behind them. While in the light, they noticed on either side of them where mirrors, reflecting the racing carriage. Ace placed a hand on her heart, breathing a sigh of relief. Hook let out a soft chuckle, still a little nervous.

He noticed Ace's hand in his and brought it to his lips. She looked away from the tunnel to him. He stared up at her through smouldering blue eyes. He turned her hand over and kissed her wrist, not breaking eye contact. Ace cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. Hook turned to the window, catching his reflection smirking. They soon reached the end of the tunnel, coming out into a padock. The reindeer circled around the throdden area, slowing down to a halt. The doors clicked and Hook pushed the door open. He turned and helped Ace out of the carriage. People crowded around the paddock waving happily. Ace gave them a small wave back.

"Fair lady and gentleman, you will find the Ace of Clubs in the King's palace. Straight ahead," the knight told them.

"I have eyes in my head, lad," Hook grumbled, looking up at the tall towers against the sky.

The knight bowed and left to tend to the reindeer. Ace opened the small wooden gate. She turned to face Hook who stood with his head thrown back, looking at the sky. She blinked and glanced up, wondering why he was so captivated.

"There's no top upon this mountain," he marveled.

"Huh, you're right. C'mon."

He followed her, still not looking down. The majority of the crowd dispersed, the one's who stayed behind were the children. They jogged after Hook and Ace. Hook grinned at them, joining in on their games.

He told them that he was a pirate and as they walked towards the palace he told them stories. Stories of his adventures, how he lost his hand, of the time he spent in Neverland and how he found his "princess." Ace kept her mouth shut, keeping her eye on the castle; as if it were about to disappear.

It was huge, made completely out of ice. There were three towers. The middle one was the tallest, situated right in the centre of the mountain. The houses on either side of them were similar to the ones by the sea shore. Little tiny white orchids bloomed along the path, some flattened from being walked on. They finally reached the end of the lane, entering a large circle in which the castle was built. Many other lanes led towards the circle. Unlike the castles in her land, this one didn't have a wall, just four guards at the massive wooden doors. When they noticed Ace and Hook they unbolted the doors.

Ace nearly ran through them, she was so happy. She would get the diamond, bring it home and go back to her family. They entered into the atrium. A maid that was passing through took Ace's coat. Hook smirked, watching her smooth out her dress. The door behind them shut and the maid had left. They looked around the decorated room. Ace stood on a red carpet with a golden pattern. It trailed up along the wide stair case in front of them. A large portrait of the king and queen hung on the wall at the top of it. Ace admired them, she didn't know what they were doing but they were doing it right. There was no poverty or war in their land. Out of all four suit kingdoms, they were the most successful and have been for a century.

"What now?" Hook questioned.

He strolled over to a wooden mantelpiece, his boots clunking against the ice tiles.

"Don't touch anything," Ace muttered.

"I will try to control myself," he murmured, gazing at her.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what, love?"

"Like... like just-you're so-"

"Handsome? Charming? Dashing?"

Ace scoffed, shaking her head. Hook chuckled and made his way back to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her towards him.

"You're frustrated, darling, perhaps I can help with that."

"Back off," she grumbled.

"You don't want that, love, I see the way you gaze at me."

"That's the look of distaste, Hook."

He gave her a large smile, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"And if I were to kiss you, right now, would you reject it?"

"Yes."

He tightened his grip around her waist. He lifted her chin with his hand, then moved it to the back of her head. He knotted his fingers in her hair, resting his forehead against hers.

"Positive?" he asked.

When she didn't reply he grinned again. He felt their noses brushing and their lips just barely apart. He wanted her to close the gap, so he could gloat. He wanted to be reassured that his suspicions were true. He wanted her to care for him, like he did for her. A shock ran down his spine when he felt her cold hand on the back of his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone asked.

Ace instantly pulled away, turning to face the man on the staircase. Hook took several steps back, biting his lip. He was disappointed. He had to stop himself from glaring at the man who interrupted them. Ace cleared her throat.

"No."

The dark-toned man grinned, continuing his descent down the stairs. He wore a silver suit of armour, a black clover printed on his chest. He had his helmet tucked under his arm, antlers pointing towards them. He placed it down on a table and turned to Ace.

"ARIA!" he exclaimed, extending his arms.

Hook's eyebrow arched. Ace stepped forward and hugged him. It was awkward and uncomfortable, which made them both laugh.

"Good evening, Noche."

"What brings you here? Who is this fellow? Why are you dressed for an engagement?" he asked, his grey eyes darting from her to Hook and back again.

"This is Killian Jones..."

Noche held out his hand for Hook to take. Hook smiled pathetically and held out his metal appendage. Noche didn't hesitate to take it and give it one shake. Ace covered her face with her palm, shaking her head.

"Welcome, Sir Jones. I presume this is your fiancè?"

"Yes-"

"Long story and a huge misunderstanding. I barely know the man."

"Destiny-"

"It did not look like you barely knew him when I entered, Aria."

"You are called Aria?" Hook asked.

"See?" Aria smirked.

"Peculiar," Noche hummed, rubbing his chin. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Noche."

"I do?"

"Why else would I come all this way? The diamond."

Noche rolled his tongue against his cheek, scratching behind his ear.

"The diamond we stole from the pig?"

"Yeah. Stole being the keyword here, since when do your soldiers steal?"

"We did the right thing."

"Where is the damned thing," Aria asked, exasperated.

"Not in this kingdom-"

Aria let out a groan of frustration, burying her face in her hands. Noche quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He shook her.

"Aria! I beg of you! Do not go searching for that diamond-"

Aria whacked his arm away.

"I need it, I need to go home. My family is waiting for me. If I don't go back... they'll-they'll-"

Hook was at her side in a split second.

"Get away from me," she snapped. "Tell me where it is!"

"Let's talk about this first, Aria-"

"I have wasted two whole days trying to get here for you to tell me you don't have it! I don't have _time _for this!"

"Aria, listen to me. I will send soldiers to get your family. You must abandon the diamond."

"No one can get into Almaz with permission, your men will be killed on sight."

"There is always a way," Noche assured her. She shook her head.

"You tell me where it is, or I will bring _our _soldiers up here."

Noche stared at her, stunned.

"I will tell you, but I want you to know something. Palicardria is going to help your kingdom to be freed. Your people will be let roam the lands without having to risk their lives."

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"We've been building up to it a long time. Now is the time to strike. The Queen of Hearts is busy with Wonderland, she won't intervene. We'll need your help to start an uprising, we can do it."

"Before any war I want my family to be safe. I want to bring them here."

"Of course."

"Tell me where the diamond is then."

"Don't you understand? We cannot give your queen that power!"

"The only way I go home is with that diamond."

Noche paused for a moment, furrowing his brow.

"Very well, but she must not keep it. You don't understand the power it possesses."

"It's a lump of shiny rock."

"Maybe 'tis best you think that."

"Maybe it is. Tell me, where is it?"

"Lorchrah. In the caves."

"Why would you put it their?"

"The Spades are busy. Without their Ace everything's a little... off."

Aria dropped her gaze and tried to prevent the images of the Ace's corpse at her feet.

"We will pack bags for you and send you on your way. You may use the portal-"

"Portal?" Hook questioned.

"'Tis a one way system, I'm afraid."

"How come?"

"In case of attack. We needed it to take long for our enemies to approach our city, while we evacuate our citizens. This will take you to the town by the shore."


	5. Chapter Five

"But what about the wedding?!" Òir frowned, disappointed.

"Off for now my dear, do not fret, though. We will return," Hook grinned.

"Ooh, for the Light's Festival. If you thought our lights were spectacular, think again!"

Hook stepped into the boat, chuckling to himself. The rest of the crew had spent their time in the village and had all gone back to the Jolly Roger. Mr. Smee grabbed both oars and began to row Hook back to the ship.

"The lass looked upset, cap'n."

"Aye."

"This diamond is more prescious than we thought."

"Aye."

"Maybe we should keep it."

"Keep it?"

"Yes, cap'n. Have it to ourselves."

"It is valuable, but in the wrong hands... it appears to be powerful."

"Yes, cap'n. Powerful. Far more powerful than the Dark One, it seems to me."

Hook looked up from the water at his right hand man. Smee raised his eyebrows and nodded. Hook lowered his gaze and bowed his head.

"Aye."

They boarded the Jolly Roger. Hook left them to go and find Aria. She was lying in her bunk, facing the wall.

"How could you keep such a marvelous name such as Aria away from me?" Hook asked, leaning against the door frame.

He frowned when she didn't answer.

"Love?"

"Leave me alone, Hook," she said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in my chambers?" he suggested, concerned.

"No, thank you," she mumbled.

"Very well, love. I will see you at dinner."

When she didn't show up for dinner, Hook became more and more concerned. He looked at Cookson's horrible cooking. It made his stomach flip flop. His crew were quiet, some just played with their food. Hook propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head on his hand. He stared at the door hoping she would walk through.

"The lass aches for home," he heard Starkey whispered to Tiny.

Tiny, who took up half the bench, nodded, giving Hook a weary glance. Hook pushed his chair back and headed up towards the deck. He stood at the wheel, holding it steady. He stared straight ahead at the growing darkness. He suddenly frowned, hearing laughter. He hurried to find the source, coming from the crew's chambers.

He walked into the room to find Starkey dipping Tiny, his face blue from the effort of holding him up. The other crew members were laughing, some in tears. Aria sat cross legged on her bed, covering her mouth with her hands. Hook grinned as Starkey attempted to twirl Tiny in the confined space. They ended up falling over someone's foot. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. Hook unfolded his arms and sat down beside Aria. They eventually settled down and his mates told Aria their stories. Where they come from, why did they leave and who they left behind.

Hook had heard the stories millions of times before so he watched her expressions and how she reacted. One by one they made their way to their bunks. Noodler being the last. Aria a held a look of horror on her face as he explained how his hands came to be fixed on backwards. Once he left Aria turned to Hook.

"So, what's your story, Captain?" she grinned.

"Haven't you had enough bedtime stories?"

She shook her head.

"If you come to my cha-"

"Okay," she shrugged.

That caught him off guard.

"Let's go then..." he said, standing up.

She followed him to his room and sat down on the couch.

"Rum?" he offered.

"Please."

He poured her a glass from his flask and set it down on the table in front of the couch. He sat next to her and took a swig from his flask.

"Where do I begin," he sighed.

He jumped slightly as she settled her head on his lap, curling up next to him. He stared wide eyed, shocked.

"From the beginning."

He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying something crude. He didn't want her to move. He cleared his throat and told her about growing up, about his brother, being a soldier, Neverland and why he became a pirate. He told her about meeting Milah and their adventures. He talked about Rumpelstiltskin and losing Milah as well as meeting Baelfire.

"Then, I stole a diamond and made friends with pesky, yet beautiful, Aria."

He finally glanced down, his eyes tired from their constant movement around the room. Aria chuckled. Hook's eyes followed her as she knelt up.

"I'm impressed, Hook."

"And yet she never called him his real name," he sighed, dramatically.

She smiled.

"Impressed by what, love?"

"Surprised, actually, that you never made a suggestion."

"Me? Never," he smirked. "I am full of surprises, love."

"That you are," she agreed.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, glancing at his lips. She closed the space between them and kissed him. The kiss was meant to be quick but once Hook got hold of her it got heated. She felt the cold of the hook behind her knee. He yanked her leg to the other side of him. She held his face in her hands, feeling his tongue against hers. She pushed herself against him. He let his hand travel slowly up her back, feeling her smooth skin against his rough finger tips. Aria suddenly stopped, breathing heavily.

"Just a taste," she smirked.

He scowled and groaned.

"Why must you tease me?!" he demanded.

She crawled off him and sat on the couch, chuckling to herself.

"Tell me your story," he said, catching his breath.

"My story? I don't have a story."

"Everyone has a story, love."

"That's true, but not every story is worth hearing."

"I believe yours is."

"Okay," she sighed, resting the back of her head against the couch. "I am the third oldest child in my family. I have six brothers and one sister... I trained to be an Ace so we could have a better living, but uh, didn't work too well. My older brothers and I would steal from pirate ships."

She glanced at Hook, to see if he was still interested. He stared back at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"My brother Dale was killed by a pirate."

"Did you swear vengeance?"

"No."

"No? Do you remember what the murderer looked like?"

"I do, but we were in the wrong. We didn't know that we were. We thought because the goods were already stolen, no one would miss it. Vengeance tortures the soul, Hook. I buried Dale and I let it go. Our younger brother, Daragh, nearly went mad looking for the pirate. This was around the time they began to close the borders. Some pirates were trapped in our waters and he murdered them all. They imprisoned him because he was dangerous. Yet, Holden and I continued stealing from pirates with some friends. I was allowed in and out of borders and the King was afraid of his jewels going missing. He allowed us to fight of pirates and we did so for many years. Until, you caught me with that hook. I knew we had to stop then."

She frowned.

"How did you steal the diamond in the first place?"

Hook smirked. "Portal beans, love."

"I see."

"Continue."

"After that, I focused on my people. Every day, hundreds would die of starvation. The king and queen don't care and they never have. All that matters is their collection of stupid jewels. Then, one day the Queen herself barges into my family's home screaming about her diamond. Why I didn't snap her neck their and then I do not know. She ruined my life, made me do horrible things to good people for empty promises of rewards. She tells me that a pirate, tricked her. Do you know how he did it?"

"Do tell," Hook grinned, already knowing the answer.

"She blabbered on about how he spoke in dulcet tones, a dark haired man with blue eyes and a charming smile. Why, I thought she was in love, she spoke so fondly of this stranger. Of course she was a fool. He stole from her and called on me to find him."

"From her description, I bet you knew straight away who this handsome devil was."

"Yes, it was the hook that gave it away."

He arched his eyebrow at her. "Sweet Aria, admit you find my appearance pleasing. Or at least, my charm."

"Or perhaps, it was the stranger's big head, inflated by his own ego."

"Pardon me, love, but were it not you who, moments ago, sat upon his lap?"

Aria smiled, shaking her head. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly tired.

"Goodnight, captain," she yawned, standing up.

"You may sleep in my bed, if you wish," Hook suggested.

He looked up at her, arching his brow.

"It would be far more comfortable and warmer," he continued, standing up.

"And Starkey is not here to snore," Aria agreed.

"Come to bed," he whispered, stepping towards her.

"I think it's best I don't."

"I think it's best you do and I'm the captain of this ship."

Aria laughed and nodded. They walked over to the bed. She stripped down to her shirt and crawled in beside him. He pulled the duvet up over them, draping his arm around her waist.

"Sleep tight, love," he murmured, feeling his lids grow heavy.

* * *

**quick little filler, i'll be posting another straight after this one :) thanks to YouSaid, you rock ;D**


	6. Chapter Six

" 'Tis in a worse condition than I imagined," Hook said.

He peered through his telescope at the barren wasteland ahead of them. He passed it to Smee. Hook squinted into the distance.

"I see a port, cap'n."

Hook followed Smee's finger and turned the wheel of the ship.

"We'll take the boat in," he said. "Cecco and Starkey will accompany us again."

"Aye aye cap'n."

Aria stepped onto the deck, walking towards Hook. She frowned in confusion as one of the crew members bowed out of her way. Hook chuckled at her. She stepped up beside him.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked.

"Aye, love, few more minutes and we'll be on the shore."

She nodded, folding her arms.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling.

She stared straight ahead and shrugged. He frowned at her. This woman was driving him mad. He couldn't figure out how she felt about him.

"Drop anchor mates," he ordered, solemnly.

Moments later Hook, Aria, Cecco and Starkey were on the small boat, heading for the shore. Hook sat opposite Aria, rowing alongside Cecco. Starkey had injured his arm last night after Tiny fell on him. Aria stared down at the water, gushing under the small boat.

"You're quiet today, love," Hook commented, trying not to sound too concerned in front of Starkey and Cecco.

"I am occupied with my thoughts," she whispered, not looking up at him.

The boat hit the hard sand of Lorchrah. There was no little seaside village, no welcome committee, no knights. Nothing and no one. They stepped out of the boat, boots crunching on the reddish brown sand. Hook glanced at Aria. She started walking, leading the way. There was nothing, simply nothing apart from a few tufts of grass surviving in a vast dessert. The grey sky pressed against the empty land. It seemed like they were alone. The first sign of civilisation came when they found a cow's carcass laying on the ground. Vultures circled overhead, waiting for them to pass bu, laving them with their meal. It was at that point that Hook noticed Starkey and Cecco falling behind. He glanced over his shoulder to check on them. They strolled at a slow pace, mumbling to one another. They looked as if they were having a disagreement.

"Speak up mates," Hook ordered.

Both men jumped, sealing their mouths shut.

"I said, _speak_."

"Look there!" Aria interrupted.

She pointed into the distance. Sitting ontop of the horizon was an outline of a town. Instead of walking towards it, she turned right.

"The caves are this way," she explained.

Twenty minutes later they reached a cave, that led downwards into the ground.

"You two keep watch, we won't be long," Hook said.

Aria and Hook made their way down the cave. What started as a small slope downwards grew steeper, until they were climbing vertically downwards. Aria clung tightly to the rocks, carefully with her footing. She didn't dare ask Hook how he descended. He was moving a lot slower and every now and then the hook would catch in a rock. He would grunt and yank it out.

It was dark, neither of them could see the bottom. They relied on their ears. Aria could hear the distant drops of water, the scraping of metal and their boots shuffling to find a footing. Aria's feet landed on hard surface. She sighed, her feet finally resting on level ground.

"You're near the bottom," she told Hook.

Hearing this, he let himself drop to the ground. Aria glanced up to where they had entered, she could just see a small ray of light hitting the opposite wall.

"Where now, love?"

Aria pressed her hand against the wall. She felt around until her hand found a corner, to a passageway.

"This way," she whispered.

She led the way, with her hand placed against the wall. They both strained their eyes, trying to figure out where they were going. Finally, a pale white light shone down. They entered a large circular chamber. In the middle of it, placed on a marble pedestal was the diamond. Aria breathed a sigh of relief, walking towards it.

"Aria-WAIT!"

Aria felt her foot snag on something. She glanced down to see a rope, drawn from one pillar to another. Hook dashed forward, throwing himself on her. They both hit the ground with force. A large blade swung through the air, ruffling Hook's hair. The blade hit the opposite wall, cutting through another line of rope. Hook pressed Aria to the ground, trying to figure out where the next trap was. When nothing happened, he turned his gaze to her.

"I say it's time we celebrate, love," he grinned, ducking down to kiss her.

She moved her head away from him, pushing him away.

"Not until my family are safe," she grumbled, wriggling out from under him.

They both got to their feet. Several rays of light shone in all directions from the diamond. The two didn't know, but along the walls where the rays of light met were tiny circles. Should the light no longer shine through these gaps, a third trap would be set off. The first being the blade, the second and third, both unknown to them for the time being.

Aria gripped the diamond tight and lifted it off the pedestal. Immediately, the ground began to shake. Hook grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him. He held out a bag for her to place the heavy diamond into. The ground continued to shake above and below them.

"Let's get out of-"

A loud roar erupted through the cave. Hook placed the strap of the bag around his neck, then clutched Aria's hand.

"RUN!" he suddenly bellowed, knowing exactly what was coming.

They turned heel and dashed towards the passage which they came from. Hook pulling Aria along by her hand. Before they made it halfway across the dusty chamber a large, scaled tail swung across the entrance. The both skidded to a stop.

They gaped up at the beast in front of them, climbing down from a cage, wedged into the wall above the entrance. Its tail was long but only half the size of its sapphire body. Enormous and viscous looking, it stepped down from the cage, glaring down at the intruders. It stretched its velvet wings, torn and frayed from age.

Hook and Aria ran in separate directions, hiding behind pillars. The dragon drew a breath and belched out a flamed tornado. The tornado shot down between the two pillars with which they found shelter. As soon as the blazing wall vanished, they looked across at one another, trying to figure out a plan. Aria's veins pumped with adrenaline, her lungs fighting for air.

The dragon let out a deafening screech. They both covered their ears, pain shooting through their bones. Suddenly, Aria's feet were swept from under her. The long tail swung right though her pillar, knocking it down and bringing her with it. She landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. The ceiling above the pillar collapsed around her. She took one last deep breath before she was covered in rubble.

Hook stared, wide eyed unable to find his voice. He fumbled around for his sword at his side and drew it. The dragon let out another thundering roar, its attention on finding Hook. He remained as quiet as possible and while the dragon turned its head away, he sprinted across the chamber, towards the rubble.

The ground trembled under the dragons clawed feet. It searched on the other side of the room for him. Hook gritted his teeth and began to dig through the rubble. Quietly as he could, he pulled stone, timber and metal from the pile. He heard the dragon snarl behind him. Hook glanced over his shoulder at the exact moment it located him.

The dragon hissed before taking another large breath. Hook escaped another shot of inferno. He choked on the thickening smog as he clampered through the chamber. More debris fell from the ceiling. He realised both he and Aria were about to be burried alive with deadly dragon. Its size was causing it to hit off the walls, damaging the interior of the cave. Hook decided it would be best to lead the dragon away from Aria and slay it. He took a deep breath and ran into the centre of the room, the bag with the diamond bumping against his side. He grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at the dragon's head.

"OI! Over here! You great big ugly brute!"

The dragon snapped his head towards him and roared, baring it's long, sharp, pointed teeth. Hook ran again, in the opposite direction of the rubble and the passageway. He didn't know why he was doing this. For all he knew Aria could be dead. The dragon caught up with him in a few strides, its body swaying side to side and it's tail knocking against everything in the way.

Hook stumbled over and landed on the ground. His sword clattered onto the ground, the metal scraping along the ground. It was out of his reach. He stared horrified up at the piercing yellow eyes before him. The dragon's breath moved the fabric of Hook's clothes and ruffled his hair. His heart pummeled in his chest, watching the dragon open its mouth ready to take him in one hold bite.

The dragon roared, thrashing its body about in agony. Hook's eyes widened in confusion until they landed on Aria. She yanked her sword out of the dragon's belly.

"RUN!" she yelled, turning on her heels and pounding towards the exit.

Hook did as she said, scooping up his sword. He raced past the thrashing beast, following Aria. They ran through the narrow passage, both slamming against the wall, forgetting about the vertical climb ahead. Then chamber behind the crumbled, dust and rock billowing towards them and closing up the passage. The didn't hesitate any longer to climb back up through the cave. It took them a little longer, since they were both tired and out of caught their breath once they reched the top. Then, they went to meet up with Starkey and Cecco. The bright light made them squint.

Where were Cecco and Starkey?

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Cecco exclaimed, galloping towards them.

"What, man, speak!" Hook said, panting.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, CAPTAIN! THEY TOOK STARK-"

Cecco froze mid sentence. He looked down at his chest to see a spear straight through the centre. He looked back up at the stunned pair before falling forwards. Hook immediately swung his sword, decapitating the attacker. Aria dropped to her knees beside Cecco, pulling the spear out of his back and turning him over. His eyes were glassy and lifeless.

She pressed her lips to her thumb then placed it on his forehead. She glanced up at Hook who was wiping the blood off his sword. Both of their heads shot up at the sound of hooves. Aria stood up to see five men mounted on black horses galloping towards them with great speed. They kicked up dust behind them, creating a large red cloud. With no obstacles between them, Hook and Aria took the flight option. They attempted to outrun the powerful horses. Once it was obvious they were not getting away so easily, they turned to face them.

"You ready, love?" Hook asked, raising his sword.

She didn't reply. He was taken by pleasant surprise when she plunged her sword into a horse's chest as it ran by. The horse took a tumble, crushing its rider beneath it. The four other horsemen surrounded them, pointing their spears at them. Hook grabbed hold of one of them, yanking it towards him. The man on the other end lurched off his horse, landing on the ground.

The other men quickly dismounted, wielding swords. Hook heard the clashes of steel behind him. The man on the ground got to his feet and joined his companion. Hook fought them back, deflecting their hits with his sword and hook. He disarmed one man and swung his hook into another man's chest. He quickly took the reins of the one horse that had not fled and swung up onto the saddle.

He heard Aria cry out in pain, all three of them on her. Hook became aware of the weight of the diamond at his side. He remembered what Smee said. He had promised to avenge Milah's death and he could. He could with this diamond right at his side. He dug his heels into the horses side, urging him forward.

"HOOK!" Aria called after him.

Two men grabbed both her shoulders, forcing her onto her knees. The third man wiped the blood from his mouth, eyeing Aria like she was dinner. She stared after Hook's fleeting figure, feeling prickling tears.

"KILLIAN!" she screamed, her voice cracking.

The man placed his sword at the base of her neck. She held her breath and glared up at him. In a flash a silver line slashed through his neck. She heard the galloping of hooves pass by. She swung her head back, headbutting one of the men in the groin. He howled in pain, falling to the ground. She swiftly stood up, barreling the other man to the ground. Hook caught onto her hand and pulled her onto the horse. She clung onto him for dear life, squeezing her eye shut.

"I thought you were going to leave me behind," Aria whispered.

"I was, love, but you are worth more than this damned diamond

Aria nodded. The ship was quiet. The crew were mourning over the loss of two of their men.

"I am sorry," she mumbled. "If it were not for me, they would still be alive."

"A pirate leads a deadly life, love, and everywhere he goes he is in danger of losing his life."

Aria shrugged, folding her arms. They both looked towards the walls, built in the middle of the sea. The Almazarian border was guarded by one soldier at each turret. Aria was nervous returning home, for countless number of reasons. She shifted uncomfortably at Hook's side.

"They will want all your men off the ship," she said.

"Very well," Hook sighed. "They won't be placed in any danger?"

Aria didn't reply, because she was unsure. The lookouts on the wall saw them coming and opened the large iron gate. Hook unbuttoned another button from his shirt.

" It's a hot land, Almaz."

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

As soon as they dropped anchor at the port, a dozen soldiers marched onto the deck.

"ALL MEN OFF! THIS VESSEL IS TO BE SEARCHED THOROUGHLY!" one man bellowed.

Each of them wore dark grey suits of armor, with diamond shaped shoulder blades jutting out of the back. Along their arms were smaller spikes. The man shouting orders turned to face Aria. He flipped his jewel decorated face guard up.

"Glad you returned home safely, Ace," he said, bowing his head.

Aria nodded and followed Hook off of the ship. His crew members kept close, everyone was weary of this land. Just like Palicardria, there was a small village beside the sea. They walked through its empty streets. The few people that they came across stared fearfully at Aria before slipping back into their homes. They soon came to a forest, with only a worn path to guide the way. On either side of them, men were chopping wood. They had been since dawn.

"ARIA!" someone called.

Aria stopped in her tracks, turning towards the voice. She grinned happily and raced towards the man, flinging herself into his arms. The man was tall, broad and had a mop of dark red hair. He laughed and spun her around. Hook raised a suspicious eyebrow, wondering who the man was. The two turned back to the road, walking side by side. Hook couldn't understand a word they were saying, they were whispering in a language he didn't understand. However, his heart fluttered hearing Aria's true accent, it was beautiful, exotic and sweet. A flare of jealousy shot through him as the man planted a kiss on Aria's forehead. He then looked at Hook.

"I see my sister has spared your life," Holden said.

Hook breathed a sigh of relief.

"She has indeed," he replied. He held out his hand. "Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger."

Holden took his hand and gave him a firm shake.

"I have heard many stories of you, Hook. I mustn't keep you, the queen awaits," he said, his eyes sliding back to his sister.

She nodded once and led Hook and his crew through the forest. A line of women passed by, carrying many loads of bananas and oranges. They eyed the pirates cautiously as they passed by. More soldiers awaited them at the end of the path, just before the gate into the city.

"Weapons," one said, monotonously.

Aria walked right through. Reluctantly, the pirates gave up their weapons and began to walk through the gates.

"And the hook."

"And the what?" Hook spat.

"The hook."

Hook looked to Aria who nodded. He untwisted the metal from his wrist and handed it over. He passed through the gates and-_**WHAM**_. He receives a blow to the back of his head. He fell to his knees, hissing with the pain. He removes his hand from behind of his head to see blood on his fingertips. He glanced up to find Aria standing over him. She tilted her head to the side.

"I'll be taking this, pirate," she said, snatching the bag from him.

His sight was fuzzy, dazed her lay down, breathing heavily.

"Aria?" he asked, his voice sounding distant.

He could hear scuffling and knew it was his crew being captured. Aria crouched down beside him, holding his hook in her hand.

"I told you you were a fool."

With that, he blacked out.


	7. Chapter Seven

It was the stench that woke him. It was putrid, it was stale, but what was it. Hook opened his eyes and the world around him swam before them. The world appeared to be just a plain wall, an empty wall with no patterns or distractions. It was peaceful, numbing. It wasn't until he remembered what happened that the wall disturbed him. It was a blank canvas for his mind to project images onto. Vivid and colorful images, with sounds and smells. He groaned and turned onto his back. He refused to believe what had happened. He blinked several times and sat up. He was in a cell. In a prison. Captain Hook had been caught, because he was a fool. A fool to believe he would ever find someone like Milah. He stood up and ran against the bars, rattling them.

"ARIA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"She's gone son," a voice answered.

Hook turned his gaze from the corridor to the cell across from him. An old man sat on the ground next to the doorway. Hook frowned.

"There are no bars on your door."

The man laughed bitterly.

"Not physical ones, no. I have been locked in here for most of my life. I've tried escaping more times than I can count. Each time they caught me again, beat me, threatened me and one day they took the bars away. I have not stepped outside this cell since. There's no escape."

Hook pressed his forehead against the bars.

"Will she be back?"

"Be back? For what? For you? Why would she?"

Hook swallowed, shutting his eyes.

"My, my, you stupid boy," the man chuckled. "Love is like a rose they say. Beautiful but what a foul sting it has."

"Correct you are, sir."

"What a pity. If only you were made aware she is engaged."

Hook's eyes shot open.

"Engaged? To whom?"

"Why, the Duke of Hearts! Even I know that, boy."

"But-"

"But nothing, boy. She played you and played you well."

"Aye, she bested me."

Holden ducked behind the bushes and turned to his men.

"Let's go over the plan once more," he whispered.

"We'll deal with these guys now. My sister has left with some soldiers to the prison. Now is are chance to strike, this becomes a safe zone. All children, the ill and the unable will be led to the Jolly Roger. Anyone who wants to fight is given one of those weapons. Go through the city and find out who's on what side. Anyone who opposes us, which will be very few by the way, will be taken to the prison. While my sister was away I was able to get the majority on our side. The king and queen are still oblivious. The rebellion starts now, chaps. Are you ready?"

They group of men around him nodded, clutching their blunt axes tightly.

"Now, Colton."

Colton stood up and walked towards the gaurds. He started waving his axe around, jumping up and down. He sneered at them, gave them abuse. Anything to get them to chase him off. However, the guards paid him little or no attention, many people have gone mad from the heat and starvation.

"DOWN WITH THE KING!" Colton bellowed.

The gaurds looked at one another. Colton raced off into the opposite direction of the sea. The gaurds quickly followed, their armor clunking with every step. Holden and the other workers hurried over to where the soldiers put the pirates weapons. They kicked the door down of the small shed. Anyone who entered the city could not do so with a weapon. Holden quickly took them off the wall and handed them back to the men. He made sure that it was empty before leaving. Two of the men followed after Colton, the rest headed into the city.

"Lock them all out!" Holden ordered. "Gather up the evacuees. I must go free my brother."

Hook leaned against the wall, listening to the elderly man hum the same old tune over and over again.

"WOULD YOU EVER KNOCK IT OFF!" a new voice yelled.

"I am just entertaining our new friend!"

"I'll entertain him by throttling you."

"See, this is why you are locked in here, young Darragh, you are violent."

"I'll show you vi-"

"Darragh? Aria's sister?" Hook questioned.

Darragh didn't respond.

"He don't talk to your kind, boy," the man said.

He started humming again, tapping the ground along to the beat.

"When I get out of here-"

"But you won't. We're trapped in here forever!"

"I'm getting out today, old man, so are you and so is the new guy. I saw the sign I dreamt of."

"A sign? What sign?" Hook asked, leaning forward.

Darragh didn't reply.

"What sign?" the old man asked.

"A shape of the crescent moon."

The old man scoffed.

"You're delirious. Boys, you are doomed to a life like mine!"

"We're breaking out of here, right no-"

The door burst open and two soldiers marched in. The old man shrunk away from the doorway, cowering in the corner. The two soldiers stood outside Hook's cell and hit the bars with their swords. Hook glanced up at the tall figures. One man flipped his ruby colored visor up and glared at him.

"You are wanted for questioning by her majesty the queen," he said, his voice muffled by red fabric covering his mouth.

"Aye," Hook said, standing up. "May I bring a witness?"

"A witness?"

"Aye, that fellow in the cell, Darragh."

"Very well."

They unlocked his and Darragh's cell, handcuffing them together. They were shoved forward ahead of the soldiers.

"I hope you know, pirate, I am not pleading your innocence."

"I don't plan on it."

"Then what is your plan."

"I just don't want to be alone," he pouted, mocking Darragh.

Darragh glared at him.

"You are leaving the prison," Hook reminded him.

"Yes, because Rachel is so much fun."

The soldier swung his hand up, smacking the back of Darragh's head. Darragh shut his mouth, clenching his jaw.

So far in Almaz, all Hook had seen was walls. The country was walled in, the city was walled in and so was the castle. Its walls were almost as tall as the actual building, with crossbowmen guarding them. They waited for the drawbridge to drop over. Hook glanced at the crocodiles swimming in the water.

"This one of Almaz' finer castles," Darragh said, with great distaste. "One of twenty. Twenty bloomin' castles and they only have one kid! Man, is that guy gonna screw us all over."

"Quiet, prisoner!"

Darragh grumbled under his breath, directing it at the ground. Hook chuckled before being shoved towards the castle. A soldier snarled at them to pick up the pace.

Soon as they were on the other side the drawbridge was pulled back up. They were sent straight into the throne room. Gaurds shut the doors behind them. Both the king and queen sat there, with big sparkling gold crowns decorated with rubies and emeralds. The queen was dressed in a golden ballgown that reached the ground. The king looked old, worn out and sick. He was fat, probably the fattest in the land. His stomach put pressure on the red buttons of his shirt. Hook was sure one would burst, fly and knock him out.

On the queen's side stood the Duke of Hearts. He stood out from the others with his light blonde hair and fair skin. Hook was filled with jealous rage because of the fact that the Duke gazed longingly at the woman across from him. He couldn't blame him. She was stunning, astonishing even. Aria wore her Ace uniform, a pure white silk coat that stopped at mid-thigh, it was bunched at the sides and clasped tightly at the waist by a thick golden clip. Underneath was a tight black dress with ruby embroidery. She seemed taller, not because of the stage she stood on but from her tall black boots which nearly met the dress. Beside her, stood the prince dressed in a blue uniform fastened by red buttons.

"Hello, love," Hook greeted, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

One of the soldiers kicked him. Darragh lurched forward when Hook fell onto his knees.

"One does not speak before her majesty addresses you!"

Hook ignored him, staring at Aria in hopes she would give some reaction. She remained still, hands behind her back and her expression vacant. Darragh did not greet his sister. Rachel, the queen quickly glanced at her Ace. Satisfied she hadn't moved a muscle she turned her attention back to Hook.

"Do you know why you are here, pirate?" she asked, looking down her freckled nose at him.

"Perhaps about a stone, a precious belonging which I took and then retrieved."

"Returned because you were tricked," Rachel smiled. "Your medicine is sour, is it?"

Hook turned his eyes to the quiet king, slowly standing up again.

"I see why you were so fond of me, your highness. It looks like your king hasn't moved in a long time, let alone seduced you. Is he perhaps dead?"

The king narrowed his pink eyes at Hook, his breathing ragged. Rachel blushed, her whole face burning up. Hook licked his lips and winked at her. Her eyes flickered to Darragh, clearing her throat. Hook slowly moved his eyes to Aria. He caught her looking at him for a split second and smirked to himself. He didn't know why he wanted to impress this woman, when she obviously didn't care about him.

"This is your witness?" Rachel asked, pulling him back to what was going on.

"Aye," he said, waving the chain between them around.

"What have you to say, prisoner?"

Darragh drew all the mucus from the back of his throat and spat on the ground.

"He's a classy man," Hook joked.

"Down with the king," Darragh growled.

The queen stood up, anger with a hint of fear flaring behind her eyes.

"Was that a threat?!"

"It sure was, your majesty," he replied with a bow.

"Guards! Seize him!"

No one in the room moved. Hook frowned, glancing at the gaurds by the door and the two men standing beside them.

"I said, seize him! That is an order!" Rachel's shrill voice shrieked.

Yet, again no one budged.

"Ace! Your sword! Teach him a lesson!"

Aria's hand went to the hilt by her side. The sword sang as she unsheathed it. With great speed, she turned and rammed the sword through the king's chest. Rachel let out a high pitched wail. The prince grabbed Aria's shoulders, pulling her away from his father who lay on the ground, choking and gagging. The door began to rattle. Someone from the outside was tryin to get in. The two guards at the door pressed their backs against it. The Duke stared on in helpless confusion, unsure of what to do or who to help.

"We gotta get going!" a voice of the soldier behind Hook said.

He turned to see that Holden was the other soldier who brought him from the jail. Aria continued to struggle against the prince's grip. Holden rushed forward to help, but received a blow to the temple. The other guards were useless, trying to hold the door shut. Rachel grabbed the ends of her dress and dashed towards a side door which the servants used. The Duke of Hearts shook his mind clear, grabbing Aria's sword and resting it on the prince's shoulder.

"Release her," he ordered.

The prince held his hands up. Holden crawled up from the ground, holding his head.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!" one guard bellowed. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!"

Holden grabbed onto his sister and tugged her towards the side door. Hook and Darragh quickly followed. The three men then sprinted after them, the door bursting open. They raced through the kitchens, shoving aside terrorised staff. They hurried out the back way to a small yard.

"What about the walls?" Hook questioned.

A loud blast followed his words. They hurried to the alley running alongside the castle, to where a hole had been made in the wall. They each jumped across the crocodile infested river. Hook tried to make eye contact with Darragh before they both leaped across, chained together. Darragh slipped on the other side, falling into the crocodile infested river. Hook dug his feet into the ground and pulled him up one handed.

"HELP!" the prince screamed.

Two of the rebels flung him across the river where the duke pulled him to his feet. He struggled in his grasp. The duke clasped his hand around his mouth, silencing him.

"I've been waiting to do this since I got here."

Everyone grinned except Hook, who was very unimpressed.

"TO THE SAFE ZONE!" Holden yelled, spotting the enemy marching towards the gap.

They sprinted through the empty streets before coming to a newly built, white brick wall.

"If there's something this land is to be remembered for is its walls," Holden grinned, shoving the heavy metal gate open.

"Did you get everyone out?" Aria asked, throwing her hair back in a high ponytail.

Hook bit his lip, letting his dark eyes drop to where the bottom of her dress rose up.

"Anyone who wanted to fight is in the square. We have a few," Holden informed her.

"And what is the plan?"

"We break the barrier down and let the Clubs in. They're bringing our people to Palicardria, our family are already there along with a few others. We used the Jolly Roger, hope you don't mind."

Hook waved him off.

"Speaking of which, can someone _please _separate me from this damn pirate!?" Darragh yelled.

The other man tossed the key to Holden and opened the padlock. Aria lifted her coat and pulled out the hook. She held out her hand for Hook's wrist. The others continued walking, dragging the protesting prince away.

"Did you really believe me?"

"I truely did, love. Have you thought of a performing on stage?"

Aria grinned, twisting the hook in.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Indeed you are, but, I must ask you not to look at me so deliciously when your brothers are near," he grinned, placing his hand on her thigh.

She moved his hand away.

"Control yourself, Hook," she said with a smirk.

She led him to a small house, pulling back the beaded curtain.

"So, how are we doing this?" Darragh asked, sitting down and kicking his feet up on the table.

"We're presuming the queen and her men will move further inland," Holden sighed.

Two maps were laid out on the table. One of them was of Almaz. Holden picked up the king chess piece and threw it into a bucket. He moved the pawns to the back of the map.

"We have this city, the shore village and three other towns. All have been evacuated or are in the process of doing so. Quite a number have remained. I suggest we half of the numbers in each town, one to stay and protect, the rest will fight. We need to strike the queen now. Out of twenty castles we have sieged five. She is one of the fifteen others and as we all know, is walled into this country. She won't be escaping anytime soon."

"We're going to let the Clubs in. If there's going to be a battle, we'll need medicine and they have the best," Aria added.

"One of us should stay here. Our blood binds us. This won't end like the last rebellion. None of the rebels will turn against each other. We all swore to it."

"And what happens after we win? Who's in charge then?" Darragh asked, inspecting his nails.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Holden said. "Why are you so sure?"

"We outnumber them."

"But they are trained."

"Whatever. I'm not staying here, I've been trapped far too long."

"I will," Holden offered.

"I say, did anyone notice where that Duke ran off to?" Darragh frowned, looking around the room. It was just the four of them and one guard.

Darragh glanced up at his older sister.

"Aria?"

"Why would I know?" Aria grumbled.

Darragh gave a hearty laugh.

"He is wealthy, sister. It would be wise to have the Hearts on our side."

"So, it is true?" Hook questioned. "You are engaged?"

"Not by choice."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew it wouldn't happen."

"How long were you planning this rebellion?!" Hook demanded.

"Since we were children," Holden said, leaning against the table. "Why, Aria planned war tactics while other girls organised their weddings!"

Hook's face fell suddenly realising something. Darragh stood up and went into the back room to get suited up.

"My crew. Where are they?"

"In the prison," Aria replied.

"They won't be happy about this- they will-"

"Hook, they know."

"THEY KNOW?! You told them? Why was I left in the dark?!" he demanded, furious.

"Nothing wrong with some harmless revenge," Aria smirked.

"Bloody hell, Aria," Hook muttered.

"If everything's going according to plan, your men have taken over the prison," Holden told him.

"Aye," Hook whispered, sitting down.

Darragh rejoined them, suited up. He picked up a sword, holding it up to the light.

"Well, are you two ready?"

Aria nodded. Darragh pointed the sword at Aria's stomach. Hook's head swung up.

"What are you do-"

Darragh pushed the sword against her. It hit her dress, but instead of piercing her, it crunched. He pushed until the hilt rested against her stomach.

"Well, shit. It works," he announced, surprised.

He turned and held up the crushed sword for everyone to see.

"The Palicardian's made it for me," Aria smiled.

"That is exactly why I tested it," Darragh mumbled, examining the sword. "We're lettin' them in through the front door."

"I trust them," Aria confirmed.

"I don't. Then again, I don't trust anyone."

He tossed the sword into the bucket.

"Let's get going. We'll let the bastards in. If this turns belly up-"

"It won't. They are good, true and honest people," Aria said, her voice firm.

"They better be. Come, pirate. Prove me wrong also."

The chair screeched along the wooden floor as Hook stood up. He lightly bowed his head to Holden, who smiled politely.

"I've only got two horses. I was not expecting company," Darragh said, throwing the reins to Aria.

He eyed Hook suspiciously.

"You better watch it or you'll lose the other hand."

Hook raised his hand and hook as a gesture of surrender. Darragh glared at him with distaste before turning to his own horse. He mounted the grey stallion and trotted off. Aria stepped onto the stirrup and swung her leg over.

"I'll watch alright," Hook smirked.

Aria rolled her eye as he sat up behind her. He slipped his hand under her coat, placing his hand on her hip.

"I hope you don't mind my grip, love," he purred in her ear.

"Do shut up," Aria murmured, feeling flustered.

"I shall for now, for I will be distracted for most of this journey," he chuckled, sliding his hand across her stomach so he hugged her tight.

He grinned, hearing her clear her throat. She urged the horse on, following her brother out the gate. It slammed shut behind them. They cantered along the narrow streets, catching up with Darragh. They came to the outer walls of the city, the gates opened up for them.

"How about a race?" Darragh grinned.

Aria agreed, loving the life returning to her younger brother's eyes. The two horses immediatly sped up into a gallop. Hook was ripped from his daydream when the horse leaped over a fallen log. He swore loudly, making Aria laugh. Aria was in the lead, she grinned wide seeing the tall walls loom before them. Darragh urged his horse on, passing her out.

"NO!" Aria laughed. "KNOCK HIM OFF HIS HORSE!"

"I'VE ONLY GOT ONE HAND!"

They slowed down, coming to the brick wall. Darragh hopped down of his horse and bowed with a triumphant smile on his face.

"To be fair, sister, you are carrying a heavy load."

Hook scowled, his thoughts turning to his hair.

"I say it is his big head," Aria agreed.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Hook snapped, jumping down from the horse.

"Ooh, touchy," Darragh mocked. The brother and sister laughed.

"According to Holden, the Clubs have moved their army through the land to come to this spot," Aria said, eyeing the wall.

She folded her arms and looked to Darragh.

"How to we break it down?" she asked.

"We don't want to use a canon, that would draw Rachel's armies here. We don't know if the Clubs are on the other side."

Darragh ran his hand along the wall, searching for a missing brick or a crack.

"We could dig under it," he suggested.

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF YOUR QUEEN!"

A dozen soldiers rode up to them, brandishing swords. Darragh, Aria and Hook all unsheathed theirs, preparing to fight.

On the other side of the wall was a camp, full of knights awaiting the signal to enter Almaz. They heard shouts from the other side and immediately readied for battle.

"The canons!" Noche ordered.

"But sir! What if we hit one of the Almazarians!?"

"'It's a risk we must be willing to take."


	8. Chapter 8

Aria groaned, waking up. She coughed and spluttered, clearing the dust from her throat. She pushed herself up and fixed her eyepath. She felt warm hands grab her and pull her to her feet. They held her steady stopping her from falling back to the ground.

"Did she hit her head?"

"No, sir."

"Ace? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, regaining her balance.

She looked behind her to see that the soldiers had disappeared. Hook pushed bricks off of his legs and stumbled to his feet. He found Darragh underneath the rubble and pulled him out. Darragh gave him a short nod before brushing dust off his clothes. Aria marched straight up to Noche and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Next time, give us warning about a firebreathing dragon!" she bellowed.

Two guards grabbed a wrist each, pulling her away from Noche.

"Do not hold her, I am in the wrong."

Aria rubbed her wrists, scowling.

"My apologies, fair lady. I did not think this rebellion would succeed."

"You would prefer my death?"

"Where is the Duke of Hearts?" Noche asked, ignoring her question.

"Back at camp somewhere," Darragh replied, waving his hand in the direction.

"It's of great concern that we bring Sir Hugh to safety-"

"Hugh? That's his real name?" Aria asked, hands on her hips. "Thought he was more of a... uh... hmm..."

Darragh gave her a look of concern. He shook his head and began to clear the path to the wall. Noche ordered his men to bring back the horses who had fled. He then turned back to Aria.

"And the queen?"

"She got away," Aria grumbled.

"Then we have a problem," Noche sighed.

Aria sighed a little, running her hand down her face.

"Of course it is! Are you-ugh never mind. She's trapped in this kingdom... unless she decides to blast another hole in the wall-"

"We have to talk, but not here. Come with me."

Aria sighed and did as he said with Hook and Darragh in tow. Noche shielded his eyes from beaming rays of light, he was not used to the heat. He gestured to a tent and they stepped inside.

"Are three suns really necessary?" he questioned.

Almaz had three suns hanging high in the sky. The largest was crimson which never breached the horizons of Palicardria. Once a year the medium sun, orange in color would pass over the snowy mountains throughout the day and the usual nighttime. The smallest was the pink sun, very ineffective an barely gave light to Noche's country.

Darragh was impatient and had no time for small talk. Especially about the weather. "What's the problem?"

Noche pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the table placed in the middle of the room.

"The diamond, it's just a duplicate of the real thing," he sighed, feeling defeated. "And I think Rachel knows."

Aria and Hook exchanged a weary look while Darragh huffed angrily.

"What now?" Aria asked.

"We must obtain it before she rallies her troops."

"And by we you mean us?" Hook murmured, arching his brow.

"Well, you did a good job finding the first."

"This is like a bloody broken record."

"What's a record?" Darragh frowned.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. Noche folded his arms.

"My men will do anything to aid you. They are each at your service."

"Nah, me an' Aria work alone," Darragh said.

"I will accompany you," said Hook, his voice firm.

He knew Darragh would protest. As soon as Darragh opened his mouth Hook's eyes had already rolled.

"There will be no damn treasure for you, filthy pirate!"

"I am not interested in treasure," Hook drawled, his eyes moving to Aria.

Darragh snorted before Aria had time to blush.

"Don't be ridic-"

"Pardon me," a new voice interjected.

Aria smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. She quickly regained her stature and bowed alongside Noche out of entered, dressed in his iridescent Wonderland armour.

"I wish to be of service."

Hook scowled at him. Was he serious? He looked like a boy who never raised his sword to anything bigger than a tamed mutt.

"Your grace," Aria started.

Hugh raised his hand to silence her. Both Darragh and Hook raised their brows at the man. Hugh simply smiled at Aria.

"My lady, I have been trained by the most skilled knights of Wonderland."

"Big deal," Hook said. He walked up to Hugh, brandishing his sword. "What's a trained man to an experienced man?"

Noche visibly cringed watching Hook raise his sword to the Duke. Hugh didn't seem to get that Hook was challenging him.

"Good sir, I never raise my blade to a man on my side."

"I assure you we are not on the same side."

"Boys, do we really have time for this?" Aria sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

"My sister is righ-"

"She is, now if you will just lower your weapon away from the Duke of Wonderland," said Noche through gritted teeth, stressing Hugh's title.

Hook sheathed his sword, not releasing Hugh from his glare. Hugh appeared to be oblivious to Hook's hatred. Noche breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Aria.

"Here is a map. The Jolly Roger is in our harbour, the portal outside will take you there. I had Òir stock it up... and for the love of Aurora's light, make sure you bring Hugh back alive."

"Of course Ace."

"Farewell, Ace of Diamonds. Stay true to your name, I wish you luck-and patience."

Noche made a swift exit for fear that one of them would give him a heart attack. Aria led the three men to the portal outside and one by one they stepped through. They were greeted by a roar of applause from Òir's village. A man rushed forward, throwing his cloak over Aria before she froze. Aria nodded a thanks to him. Òir walked towards them, holding out her arms. She had a huge smile on her face, delighted to see them. She embraced Hook before turning and giving Aria a kiss on the cheek. She bowed to Hugh just as a coat was put around him. The village people accompanied them to the Jolly Roger. Before stepping on, Aria turned to Darragh.

"Do you want to see our family before we go?"

"No. I want to redeem myself before I face our mother."

"Smart move," Aria said, allowing Hook to help her on board.

Darragh went straight to the cabins to see the equipment given to them. Hugh hung over the side of the ship waving at the happy crowd. Hook gripped Aria's hand tightly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my reward, love," he purred.

"Haven't you heard," she said, her voice mocking shock. "It was the wrong diamond!"

Hook's face fell. "You're not serious are you?"

Aria simply smiled up at him, giving nothing away. Hook let go of her and went to the wheel of the ship. Òir climbed on deck, hugging her coat tightly to her body. She approached Hook with a smile on her face, her heels clacking on the wood.

"Hope you don't mind, Jones, but we made some adjustments to your ship since you lack crew members now. Turn the dial on this compass here and your ship will do the work for you."

Hook listened to her instructions carefully. He wished she left the bloody thing alone, seeing as if he couldn't work it out the ship wouldn't move at all. He mumbled a thanks and she left the ship. He took a deep breath and spun the dial. He watched the arrows on the compass whirl around. Was his ship a wind up toy now? It lurched forward sending the Duke flying. Hook didn't bother hide his smirk while Hugh struggled to his feet.

"This guy has a drinking problem, sister," Darragh marveled.

They stared up at the tall shelf in front of them stocked with bottles of every kind of alcohol. Darragh grabbed one and opened it.

"Why do the Palicardrians insist on calling us fair? I'm not fair, I'll punch them all in the mouth."

"Your skin is fair, Darragh."

Darragh glanced down at his hand, frowning.

"To them, you are," she explained.

Darragh scoffed.

"They need to be clearer, I thought I was a freakin' saint walking through that village."

"They treat everyone like that."

"Gods, how boring."

Aria raised her laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Do you ever stop thinking with your fists?"

"No, do you know why? Because I'm not boring."

Aria rolled her eye, smiling.

"Ah, I see you're making yourself at home," Hook greeted entering the tavern with Hugh following behind.

"Shall we take a look at this map?"

Aria nodded and they took their seats at the table . She unfolded the yellow page and spread it across the table. They stared blankly at it.

"What language is this?" Hugh asked, frowning.

Aria turned her head to the side trying to figure out which was the right way up for the symbols.

"It's not ours, or Palicardrian... Obviously not from Wonderland either..."

"Maybe it's Lorchian?" Darragh suggested.

"That is the last place I want to go back to," Aria said with a sigh.

"Best bet?" Hook asked.

"Best bet."

And so the ship was once again floating on the shores of Lorchrah, the barren land.

"This is where we bury our dead, it's a wasteland," Hugh said. He then turned to Aria. "Should my lady and Sir Jones stay aboard this vessel? Rather frightening group of people the Spades can be."

Hook raised his brow at the Duke. "Aria and I survived a confined space with a dragon, lad. We can handle these so called soldiers."

Darragh let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's just get a move on."

Their feet touched the crusty earth and they began their trek to the nearest city. It was even more deserted than the last time Hook and Aria had been there, even though that was just days ago. Tall dark spiral towers of the city loomed just within their line of site. They continue to grow larger with each step, reaching towards the grey sky. They were noticed by city guards once they neared the city gate. Their ebony armour had thin film red dust which the wind had kicked up. Their spears stood beside them. Their covered faces followed the four passing through the gate.  
"That was unnerving," said Aria, puzzled by the nonchalant guards. The city was as gloomy but was not as empty as the journey. The citizens were dressed in brown robes, hoods covering their heads. Some wore red scarves over their mouths, protecting themselves from swallowing a chunk of dust. Aria pulled the hood of her overcoat up, hoping to make it easier to blend in. However, those that passed them turned their dark eyes towards the colourful group. Especially Hugh's shimmering armour which sported colours they had never seen before.

"Where do we go?" Aria asked.

"The nearest watering hole, of course," Hook grinned.

"Now is not the time, pirate," Darragh snapped.

"Tavern's are dens of wisdom overlooked by the upper class," Hook murmured, taking the lead.

He pushed a door of a wooden cabin open, the sign above the door lopsided. They were immediately choked by smoke in the air. People barely took notice of them, continuing to stare with sad eyes at their half empty gauntlets. Hook strolled confidently up to the counter.

"We're looking for some assistance-"

The man behind the counter grunted and pointed to the back of the room.

"Oh- like directions- do you understand what I'm saying?"

The man continued to point, glaring at Hook. They others looked expectantly from the door. Hook straightened up and nodded his head towards an empty table. Darragh began to protest but Aria grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to the table. She took a seat next to Hook and leaned close to him.

"Did he say anything?"

"I don't believe he speaks the common tongue, love. He grunted at me and everyone in this bloody place has a knife on them."

"Great, so we have to buy something to leave or what?" she whispered.

Darragh glared across the table at Hook, folding his arms. Aria shifted uncomfortably under Hugh's gaze. She looked around the room, wondering if there was an escape route if a fight broke out. She noticed a figure at the table next to them. Dressed in a cloak, like their kin but this person was attaching a metallic arm to their shoulder. Aria was caught gawping by the mysterious person. Their lips curved upwards, a pipe hanging out one side.

"Atinto," the husky voice said.

"Sorry?"

"Ah, not from around these parts are you?"

The stranger lowered her hood. "I should have guessed."

"No, we're actually looking for some help."

"In this language, they called me Rhiannon. I hope I can be of assistance, traveler. "

The blonde woman held out her silver hand. Aria hesitantly took it and gave it a shake. Rhiannon smirked.

"Dragon attack," she explained.

Aria covered her blush by retrieving the map from her pocket when the silver hook trapped her wrist.

"Are you sure about this, love?"

"What else are we suppose to do?"

She handed the map to Rhiannon. She opened it up, puffing smoke from her pipe.

"Ah, yes. My native tongue, alas this is the ancient form. I cannot read it. However, I know of those who can."

She took a long drag, lost in thought. Aria and the others waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Mmm. A native tribe who inhabited these lands long before my ancestors. They can translate this for you."

"Where can we find this tribe?" Darragh pushed.

"Beyond the mountains."

"Of course! The damn mountains! Why not a simple inn?" he grumbled.

"They won't see you for free, you will need gold dust. I happen to have some, if you have something in exchange."

All three of them looked to Hugh, the wealthiest.

"I have nothing with me."

"Allow to accompany you then, I crave for another adventure."

Hook and Aria exchanged a look that they both could clearly read. What if this was a trap? Darragh looked to them to decide, even though he had already made up his mind not to trust Rhiannon.

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long to update! Please leave a comment&stuff thanks! :)_**


End file.
